Hell Under One Roof
by Sakura Panda63
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION- Sakura and her 5 pals, Tomoyo, Meiling, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika are engaged to six complete random strangers. So everyone agrees that they would never fall for their partner, but it just so happened that Cupid didn't plan it that way.
1. The Gals' Reaction

**Sakura Panda: HI people! I'm now reattempting to write a new story!!! My previous one wasn't the most successful, but I still have it on my computer!**

**Syaoran: Ya, I read it, and it only had 4 friggin' reviews!!! No offense to the reviewers, it's just that Sakura Panda-chan's previous work sucked like hell to me.**

**Sakura Panda-chan: Thanks for stating the obvious -sobs in the corner-**

**Sakura: Mou, Syaoran, you made her upset! Do you know what she could do to you?! She's the authoress!!!**

**Sakura Panda-chan: Watevs, I'll think of punishment later. Kero, disclaimer pls…**

**Kero: Sakura Panda63 doesn't own CCS, it is owned by CLAMP. Only the plot is hers and some OCs, so no stealing or I'll turn you to fried chicken. And if any of your stories are similar to hers, please do not blame her for she doesn't know that she stole your idea, so no flaming because of that, or I will turn your brains into pudding. Thank You.**

**Sakura Panda-chan: -coughs- that was rather erm … **_**friendly. **_**Anyways, just some notes…**

**BOLD stuff- Author's notes AKA yours truly, Sakura Panda63 n.n**

_Italic stuff- _**thoughts**

**.:Someone's POV:.- Well this is rather self explanatory**

**oO Chapter 1 Oo- I think this is also self explanatory**

**xX Change of Scenery Xx- When the setting changes**

"**Blah Blah Blah"- Dialogue goes here**

**-action(s)- What the character does for example, -coughs- and so on…**

**Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Meiling: 20 yrs old**

**Syaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki, Terada, Haruyuki, and Ryu: 22 yrs old**

**Summary: **Sakura and her 5 pals, Tomoyo, Meiling, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika are engaged to six complete random strangers, who are Syaoran, Eriol, Ryu (OC), Yamazaki, Haruyuki (OC), and Terada (he's younger in this fic, k?). All of them had to live under one roof of one GIANT mansion until the pairs got married. All of them vowed that they would NEVER love their chosen 'lovers', but will they truly stay true to their promise? AU, and has magic!!! SxS, ExT, MxR, CxY, NxH, and RxT

**oO Chapter 1: The Gals' Reaction Oo**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**xX Front entrance of the mall 3:30 p.m. Xx**

"Let's go shopping girls! I just got this awesome new credit card from my dad, and I can't wait to use it!" exclaimed Sakura Kinomoto to her six best friends Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Meiling. She had shoulder length auburn hair, emerald green eyes, and a very excited aura. She was the guardian of the Star cards.

Suddenly her new iPhone rang. "Moshi-moshi? Oh hi dad!!! What's up? Oh, okay, we'll be right there!" said Sakura.

"What's wrong and what do you mean by 'we'?" asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo Daidouji had waist length violet-black hair, with pretty amethyst eyes, and held a calm composure. She was the guardian of the Moon cards.

"Yeah, Sakura, what's with the 'we'? Why does your dad need us?" asked Rika. Rika Sasaki had curly dark brown hair, with warm brown eyes, and a slight tan. She was the guardian of the Angel cards.

"Oh all our parents gathered at my mansion to discuss something, and they need us there! Let's Go!!!" cried an overly excited Sakura.

Meiling decided to go in her car, a red hot Ferrari F430 and Chiharu's navy blue car, the Jaguar XKR Cabrio. Meiling Li was a very energetic girl with ruby red eyes, straight black waist length hair, and a feisty aura. She was the guardian of the Sun cards. So Sakura and Tomoyo piled into Meiling's car while Naoko and Rika went in Chiharu's car, cranked up the radio to full blast, and then they sped off to the mansion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**xX At Sakura's mansion 4:00 p.m. Xx**

"So what are we doing here?" Naoko asked. Naoko Yanagisawa was the guardian of the Dream cards, and she was the only one that had glasses. She had mahogany locks, and she was the smartest of the group.

"Whatever it is, it must be important, since all our parents are here." said Chiharu as she pointed at the different pairs of shoes. Chiharu Mihara had some reddish-brown hair that was usually tied up or accessorized with fancy clips and accessories, and had a pair of bright brown eyes. She was very warm-hearted, that's why she was the guardian of the Heart cards.

A maid came up to them and told them to go to the library. They thanked the maid and followed Sakura to the library. "Hello girls!" welcomed Sakura's parents, Nadeshiko and Fujitaka Kinomoto. As the group walked into the room, they were all greeted by their parents. "Something is definitely up," thought Rika as she glanced at their overly excited parents. (**A/N: Er, I dunno who their parents are so I just made up their names, just to clarify x.x)**

"So why did you ask us to come here? We just about to go on a shopping spree!" pouted Sakura. Sonomi Daidouji was the first one to speak, "Well, we have some great news for you all! You are all getting engaged! Isn't that exciting?!" All the girls were dumbstruck for a moment, and then they fainted.

"Well, that went better than expected…" said Naoko's father, Akashi Yanagisawa. -All the parents fell down anime style-

Once the girls recovered from their shock and their fainting session, Meiling yelled, "Say WHAT??? Why should my friends and I get engaged to some perverted bastards that only want to go down girls' pants!!! What the hell is wrong with you people?!"

"That is no way to talk to any of your elders! I did not raise up a girl with no manners! Apologize now Meiling!" exclaimed Meiling's father, Li Zhen.

"I'm sorry everyone for saying that, but why do we HAVE to marry?" Meiling asked.

"We have all decided that you should all get married, or else you will all end up as single grouchy women for the rest of your life, except for each other and your 90 cats. You should settle down sooner or later, and we want to have grandchildren!" said Rika's mother, Yuiri Sasaki. -everyone sweatdrops in the background-

"But auntie Yuiri, don't you want us to marry for love? I don't want to be betrothed to someone I don't even love!" said Tomoyo defiantly, her friends nodded their heads silently, agreeing to what she said.

"That's why we have combined a small amount our fortunes to purchase an estate close to Tokyo, and you are all going to live together until you decide to get married! You will get to have LOTS of bonding time with your fiancés, isn't that better?" explained Sadaka Miharu, Chiharu's mom.

"So the only way out of that estate is to get MARRIED? I'm too young!" said Rika dramatically.

"I'm sorry girls, but we have already decided. Besides, Meiling, you already know two of the boys that will be betrothed to one of your friends. Anyways, to make it up to you, all of you are welcome to sleep over with Sakura, with your parents' permission." Nadeshiko said.

Their parents allowed them to sleep over to discuss about their new fiancés, and they all left to have dinner at the Mayflower, one of Zhen's many restaurants.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura Panda-chan: So how was it? Just to clear some other stuff up, they are all filthy stinkin' rich, so they probably swim in money. They aren't spoilt, but they are a little snobbish and evil. The way all of them got their magic powers will be explained later, and yes, all their families have some sort of magic. Also the funny stuff hasn't started yet, and I would like you guys to help me out, and you most likely will be in a part of the story. So if you like, send me all the best funny insults or anything sarcastic, and I would really appreciate it (PM me, or put it in your review).**

**Tomoyo: So please review, Sakura Panda-chan would REALLY appreciate it. **

**Syaoran: Or else she won't be motivated, and she would delete this story, just like the other lousy story. **

**Sakura: LI SYAORAN! It's the second time today, I hope Sakura Panda-chan will think of a good punishment so that you shut your friggin' yap, or I will use my magic against you!!! -Syaoran starts to run away-**

**Sakura Panda-chan: Oh don't worry Sakura, I HAVE thought of a way for the Little Wolf to be more respectful of his authoress. Tomoyo and Eriol, please bring in the dress/suit… -smirks evilly-**

**-Tomoyo and Eriol brings in the chicken ballerina (the tutu is frilly and pink with sparkles) suit-**

**Sakura: Nice one Panda-chan -high fives each other-**

**Sakura Panda-chan: Why thank you, Sakura, but I couldn't decide between the chicken suit or the frilly pink tutu, so I chose both! -Turns back to audience- Well, if you wanna find out what happens to Syaoran R&R!!!**


	2. The Guys' Reaction

**Sakura Panda-chan: I'm back in action people!!! I thank those that reviewed, and I hope more people will review hehehehehe… Oh and as for Syaoran, he has to walk around wearing that ballerina chicken suit for the WHOLE week; courtesy of Sakura's magic (he can't take the suit off 'cause of Sakura's magic XD).**

**Sakura: I hope that will teach him to keep his yap shut, but even though he's a baka sometimes, I still love him -Everyone goes 'awwwww' in the background-**

**-Eriol, Tomoyo, Kero-chan, and Meiling are busy taking pictures of Syaoran in his chicken suit-**

**Meiling: -laughs until she cried- WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I can't believe Syaoran is wearing a chicken suit! I'm going to post this on the net, AND sell it on eBay!!! I'm gonna make a fortune Kero!!! -High fives with Kero-**

**Sakura Panda-chan: Ehehehehehe -sweatdrops- So Spinel, care to say the disclaimer?**

**Spinel-chan: Sakura Panda63 owns CCS only in her dreams, but in reality, it's owned by CLAMP. So don't sue us, or else I'll turn you into minced meat, ya got that???**

**BOLD stuff- Author's notes AKA yours truly, Sakura Panda63 n.n**

_Italic stuff- _**thoughts**

**.:Someone's POV:.- Well this is rather self explanatory**

**oO Chapter 1 Oo- I think this is also self explanatory**

**xX Change of Scenery Xx- When the setting changes**

"**Blah Blah Blah"- Dialogue goes here**

**-action(s)- What the character does for example, -coughs- and so on…**

**Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Meiling: 20 yrs old**

**Syaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki, Terada, Haruyuki, and Ryu: 22 yrs old**

**Summary: **Sakura and her 5 pals, Tomoyo, Meiling, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika are engaged to six complete random strangers, who are Syaoran, Eriol, Ryu (OC), Yamazaki, Haruyuki (OC), and Terada (he's younger in this fic, k?). All of them had to live under one roof of one GIANT mansion until the pairs got married. All of them vowed that they would NEVER love their chosen 'lovers', but will they truly stay true to their promise? AU, and has magic!!! SxS, ExT, MxR, CxY, NxH, and RxT

**oO Chapter 2: The Guys' Reaction Oo**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**xX Somewhere inside the mall 3:30 p.m. Xx**

"Yo guys, check out those hot chicks! Let's go check them out!" said Syaoran to his five best buds, Eriol, Ryu, Yamazaki, Haruyuki, and Terada. Syaoran and his friends were typical playboys, and they loved to check out girls. Syaoran Li had chocolate brown hair and a pair of captivating amber eyes. He was the soon to be heir of the Li Clan and even though he was cold and mean to most people, there was a warm hearted and determined guy inside of him, so he was the wielder the power of the Fire Wolf blade.

"Yeah, they are hot, but what the hell?! You already have a bimbo girlfriend, and you seriously don't need another one." said Ryu. Ryu Saitoshi had a pair of dark crimson eyes, and had dark black hair. Everyone respected him since he was tough and could handle situations easily, so he was bestowed the power of the Water Phoenix blade.

Suddenly, Syaoran's cellphone rang. "Hello? Oh hi mom, you need us to back? Can my friends crash at our house afterwards? Okay, cya in 30."

"Yo, who told you WE wanted to crash at your house? We've got better things to do!" Yamazaki said. Yamazaki Takashi (**A/N: Or is it Takashi Yamazaki? I dunno hehehe -sweatdrop-)** was the biggest fibber and liar the world would ever know, but surprisingly, he was very smart. He had grayish-black hair, and his eye color was unknown since he always had his eyes closed. He was very kind, but his lies were very idiotic, and all of his friends hoped that one special girl could make him just shut up. Yamazaki was the wielder of the Wind Tiger blade.

"Oh, you mean creating more lies, or looking for UFOs? Speak for yourself Yama, I would be tortured by the boredom I would suffer." Haruyuki replied. Haruyuki Imaito was the wittiest of them all. He had a pair of cerulean eyes and dirty blonde locks. He was a very down-to-earth person, so he was the wielder of the Earth Lion blade.

"Dude, can we at least get going?" Eriol asked. Eriol Hiiragizawa was the most calm of them all, but sometimes, his friends swore that he was gay. He had some midnight dark blue hair, and had a pair of azure eyes. Yet when he was angry, he was ferocious, so he wielded the Ice Dragon blade.

"I agree, since the last time I saw Syaoran's mom angry, it was a SCARY sight. Let's go in my car." Terada said. Terada Yoshiyuki was very responsible and respected everyone. He had some short light brown hair and a pair of dark brown eyes. He was very swift, so he became the wielder of the Lightning Cheetah blade.

They climbed into Terada's BMW X5, and headed off to Syaoran's mansion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**xX Syaoran's Mansion 4:00 p.m. Xx**

"Tadaima!!!" Syaoran exclaimed. His butler, Wei, came out to greet them and told them to go to the living room.

"Why the hell are all our parents here? Did anyone die???" said Yamazaki.

So the group went into the living room, only to be greeted by their parents and Syaoran's older sisters Fanran, Shiefa, Fuutie, and Feimei. His sisters were busy whispering to each other, and then Eriol's mother, Fukiko Hiiragizawa spoke, "Boys, I think it is time for you to settle down and have a family. So, we have decided that you should get married."

"Yes, it is probably high time for you all to drop your playboy attitudes and start acting like mature adults." said Terada's mother, Sadayo Yoshiyuki. There was silence for a few minutes, then…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MARRYING BULLSHIT? I DON'T WANT TO BE MARRIED TO SOME DERANGED SLUTS!!!!" yelled Haruyuki.

"I suggest you calm down and apologize for your EXTREMELY rude behavior young man, or you will suffer the consequences!" exclaimed Haruyuki's father, Daichi Imaito said.

"I'm sorry, but do we have to get married?" Haruyuki said.

"I agree, I don't want to be married to gold diggers, and they might be two-timers too!" said Ryu.

"If you don't get married, you'll get Aids by the time you're 30, since you would be so depressed you keep having one night stands with sluts, or you will end up old and wrinkly, and never have any heirs to your fortune. And we would like some sister-in-laws ya know that?" said Shiefa while giggling.

"How do we know if those girls aren't bitches? WE DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM!!!" exclaimed Syaoran.

"You can start by breaking it off with your girlfriend, Ayako. Then, we have already arranged with the girls' parents to let you all stay in an estate near Tokyo, and we helped pay for the estate too. Then you will be able to get to know the girls, and your only way out is to marry with your chosen fiancées." said Yelan.

"Enough talk, since you all are staying here for the night, why don't we go out for dinner?" said Yamazaki's father, Narushi Takashi.

So their discussion was finished, and they decided to so to the Mayflower, one of Yelan's brother's many restaurants.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura Panda-chan: Yay!!! I'm done with another chapter, but I think it is shorter than the other one because you guys already know that they are getting married blah blah blah! Also, I'm so sorry if there are any mistakes! Also, since they ARE going to go to the same restaurant, should I make them start on the wrong foot? If ya wanna know, review, tell me insults since they might be going to be used in the next chapter, and if you want me to continue, and I would at least need 4 reviews max. Hehehe…**

**Chiharu: So stay in tune for the next chapter!!!**


	3. At the Restaurant

**Sakura Panda-chan: Hey everyone, I'm back! Here's a thanks to for reviewing for the past two chappies:**

**-**Deprived of Chocolate 

-amethyst fire phoenix

-dbzgtfan2004

-cherry blossom princess

-ellabell

-Sakumita4

**Eriol: Also, the pictures of Syaoran will be on sale soon. -Snickers evilly-**

**Tomoyo: Naoko, disclaimer please!!!**

**Naoko: To those people that are reading this, Sakura Panda63 doesn't CCS, it's owned by CLAMP. You got that???**

**BOLD stuff- Author's notes AKA yours truly, Sakura Panda63 n.n**

_Italic stuff- _**thoughts**

**.:Someone's POV:.- Well this is rather self explanatory**

**oO Chapter 1 Oo- I think this is also self explanatory**

**xX Change of Scenery Xx- When the setting changes**

"**Blah Blah Blah"- Dialogue goes here**

**-action(s)- What the character does for example, -coughs- and so on…**

**Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Meiling: 20 yrs old**

**Syaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki, Terada, Haruyuki, and Ryu: 22 yrs old**

**Summary: **Sakura and her 5 pals, Tomoyo, Meiling, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika are engaged to six complete random strangers, who are Syaoran, Eriol, Ryu (OC), Yamazaki, Haruyuki (OC), and Terada (he's younger in this fic, k?). All of them had to live under one roof of one GIANT mansion until the pairs got married. All of them vowed that they would NEVER love their chosen 'lovers', but will they truly stay true to their promise? AU, and has magic!!! SxS, ExT, MxR, CxY, NxH, and RxT

**oO Chapter 3: At the Restaurant Oo**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**xX At the Mayflower 6:50 p.m. Xx**

The girls, Touya and his fiancée Kaho, and all their parents were dressed in semi-formal clothes. All of the girls wore V-neck party dresses in different colors that were designed by Tomoyo. Sakura in crème pink, Tomoyo in violet purple, Chiharu in sunny yellow, Meiling in royal red, Naoko in light sea green, and Rika in black.

As soon as the girls' group and their parents were brought to their table, the guys, Syaoran's sisters' husbands, and their families walked in. Since the guys hated formal wear, they were only dressed in Billabong and Quiksilver branded clothes. They were brought to the tables across from each other.

Suddenly, Sakura, being the klutz she was, tripped on her shoes, and accidentally brought Syaoran down with her. They ended up in a rather, ahem, 'compromising' position with Syaoran touching her breasts with his hand since he tried to stop Sakura from falling on top of him, but it didn't work because of stupid gravity. Sakura looked in Syaoran's intense amber eyes while Syaoran stared into hers. They were lost in a trance, but then Sakura went back to her senses and realized Syaoran's hands were holding her boobs!!! _'What the fuck? This pervert is touching me, and I'm only staring into his sexy ey- WHAT THE HELL?!'_ thought Sakura.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ME YOU HENTAI???!!! GET YOUR PERVERTED HANDS OFF OF ME!!!" screamed Sakura, and pushed Syaoran off.

"Well excuuuse me for trying to stop you from falling onto me, you baka! Besides, I already have a fiancée, so don't even TRY to pull moves on me, Little Girl!!!" replied a very pissed Syaoran.

"What is going on here? Oh my gosh Sakura, are you alright?" cried Tomoyo.

"NO I AM NOT ALRIGHT!! THIS EGOTISTICAL IDIOT OVER HERE TRIED TO FEEL ME UP!" yelled Sakura.

"Oi dude, don't mess with my friend, you pathetic excuse of a man, or I'll kick you and your other little perverted friends to Pluto!" growled Tomoyo in a deadly tone as she gripped her Moon Staff necklace.

"Excuse me miss, I think this is not my friend's fault, in fact, I believe it is _your _clumsy friend's fault. So I suggest you just PISS off, and enjoy your dinner." retorted Eriol.

Tomoyo was EXTREMELY pissed at the bastard's reply, and stomped on Eriol's foot with her high-heeled stilettos, which REALLY hurts like hell, and went to help Sakura.

While Tomoyo was helping Sakura, and Eriol was wincing in pain, Eriol's friends and Tomoyo's friends were having a glare and verbal war, until Eriol's father, Ishin Hiiragizawa, came to make peace, "Calm down people, I believe you are causing a little bit of a commotion here, so would you all please return to your seats?"

The air erupted with 'She/he started it!' as the pairs pointed at each other accusingly, and their parents sweatdropped at how childish they were. Meanwhile, Yelan and Nadeshiko were deciding whether or not they should tell the children that who they just met were actually their fiancés/fiancées. "Yelan, I don't think we should tell them, or else it wouldn't be a surprise, and the prophecy might go wrong." Nadeshiko whispered, and so they both decided that they wouldn't tell them.

The two groups went back to their tables, and since they were across from each other, they resumed their glaring war. All of them ordered their food, and once the food came they started eating.

**.: Ryu's POV :.**

_'That black haired chick is really HOT! What the hell am I thinking? She's my enemy damn it! Shit, my brain is all fucked up!!! Hey, I've got an idea…' _I thought evilly as I took my spoon and accidentally 'flicked' my dumpling towards the black haired girl.

As soon as the babe received my little 'gift', she became extremely mad, and yelled, "Who in the seven hells threw this damn dumpling?! It totally ruined my outfit!!!"

I smirked and told her, "It's me that threw it you bimbo, so what are you going to do about it? Cry to your mommy???"

The chick suddenly had an evil and creepy look on her, which probably meant that something BAD was going to happen. She took the noodles from her plate and threw it at my face, and then she yelled, "FOODFIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!"

All the food was flying everywhere, and even the adults in the restaurant AND our parents joined in!!! I was waayy too shocked for words, and who knew that that girl was so spontaneous like a kid?

All the people in the restaurant left with silly smiles on their faces, except for the girls and my friends, since they felt all gross and dirty, despite the fun we all had.

_'That girl is really something, and so kawa- WHAT THE HECK?! She is my enemy, she is my enemy, she is my enemy!!!! Woah, I think all the weirdness has gone to my head'_ I thought.

We got into our cars, and we headed back to Syaoran's place to crash for the night.

**.: Meiling's POV :.**

_'Eew, I'm all gross and dirty! Thank god we're going to sleepover at Sakura's house tonight, 'cause I SERIOUSLY need a shower! I think that guy that I was arguing with was kinda ho- What am I thinking?! I'm not supposed to like him, I have a fiancé already!!!'_ I screamed in my head.

We got into our cars, cranked up the volume of our radio as always, and drove to Sakura's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura Panda-chan: So how did you guys like the chapter??? What's this prophecy that Nadeshiko was talking about? BTW, I really need your help, so PLEASE help me with getting insulting insults since I'll be using them in some future chapters!!!**

**Chiharu: Oh, and pardon all Sakura Panda-chan's horrible grammar and spelling mistakes, she didn't do it on purpose!**

**Sakura: So please review, and try not to flame please. -Does puppy eyes-**

**Meiling: Til next time, Sayonara, Zai Jian, bye!!!**


	4. The Meeting

**Sakura Panda-chan: Hey a special thanks to:**

-Venom's Guardian

-paula104

-heartofblades

-ocgirl2000

-amethyst fire phoenix

-Deprived of Chocolate

**Syaoran: Hey, thank god I'm out of the chicken ballerina suit! MEILING AND ERIOL, I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!!!**

**Eriol: Aww… My cute little descendant is mad, but don't get upset! Sakura will be here any minute -Syaoran turns red from anger and embarrassment-**

**Syaoran: ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA, SHUT UP, AND I AM NOT YOUR 'CUTE LITTLE DESCENDANT' DAMN IT!!!**

**Sakura: Syaoran, stop fighting with Eriol. Pretty please, for me??? -Does puppy eyes- **

**-Everyone couldn't resist the power of the puppy eyes, and so everyone's hearts melted-**

**Syaoran: Okay, anything for you my little cherry…**

**Tomoyo: KAWAII!!! Thank god I filmed it on my trusty video cam!!! -Everyone sweatdrops-**

**Sakura Panda-chan: Nakuru, disclaimer please.**

**Nakuru: CCS is all owned by CLAMP, so don't try to sue Sakura Panda63, because she has no money to get lawyer, and only the plot is hers.**

**BOLD stuff- Author's notes AKA yours truly, Sakura Panda63 n.n**

_Italic stuff- _**thoughts**

**.:Someone's POV:.- Well this is rather self explanatory**

**oO Chapter 1 Oo- I think this is also self explanatory**

**xX Change of Scenery Xx- When the setting changes**

"**Blah Blah Blah"- Dialogue goes here**

**-action(s)- What the character does for example, -coughs- and so on…**

**Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Meiling: 20 yrs old**

**Syaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki, Terada, Haruyuki, and Ryu: 22 yrs old**

**Summary: **Sakura and her 5 pals, Tomoyo, Meiling, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika are engaged to six complete random strangers, who are Syaoran, Eriol, Ryu (OC), Yamazaki, Haruyuki (OC), and Terada (he's younger in this fic, k?). All of them had to live under one roof of one GIANT mansion until the pairs got married. All of them vowed that they would NEVER love their chosen 'lovers', but will they truly stay true to their promise? AU, and has magic!!! SxS, ExT, MxR, CxY, NxH, and RxT

**oO Chapter 4: The Meeting Oo**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**xX Sakura's mansion 8:30 p.m. Xx**

After they were all clean and changed, they started talking about the arrogant guys at the restaurant.

"Wow that was such a cool food fight! It was the best I've ever had!!!" exclaimed Chiharu.

"Yeah!" agreed Naoko, "But the guys were total jerks! They are such ego maniacs, that I SERIOUSLY pity their girlfriends! Thank GOD they aren't our fiancés, but it's so sad that our single status became 'soon-to-be married'! I want my freedom back!!!" -Naoko started sulking in the corner-

"I totally agree Naoko! That brown haired pervert as such an asshole! He TOUCHED my breasts for Pete's sake!!!" exclaimed Sakura as she recounted the 'wonderful' memory.

"Also his friend, that blue haired four-eyed guy was such a moron! He blamed the accident on Sakura, AND he even told us to piss off! HE WAS SO RUDE!!!" said Tomoyo angrily.

"Hey girls, let's promise that we will never fall in love with those ego maniacs AND/OR our fiancés!" said Rika.

So the girls promised that they would never EVER fall in love with their fiancés, and spent the rest of the night watching chick flicks.

**xX Syaoran's mansion 8:30 p.m. Xx**

As soon as all the guys were changed and clean, they started talking about the food fight.

"That food fight was totally AWESOME!!! There was food flying everywhere, but I got to hit those stupid bitches!" said Yamazaki.

"Yeah, those girls REALLY have issues! I mean, I was only trying to push that auburn haired girl away from me so that she can fall on the floor instead of me, and I only touched her special part by accident damn it!" said Syaoran angrily.

"And that purple eyed whore was SO rude! She stomped on my foot with her stupid stilettos!!! That hurt so much, and now I know to stay away from girls with stilettos!" yelled Eriol.

"Let's hope we NEVER EVER see them again! Hey let's make a promise that we will never fall in love with our fiancées." said Terada. So the guys vowed that they will never fall in love with their fiancées, and spent the rest of the night playing video games.

Z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-Z

**xX Sunday, at Sakura's mansion 10:30 a.m. Xx**

The six girls were still in their pajamas as they ate their breakfast. "Ohayo girls! Guess what? You are going to meet your future husbands today! And we are going to have dinner with your in-laws, their sisters' fiancés, Yukito and his girlfriend, and Touya and Kaho!" announced Nadeshiko.

There was so much tension in the room that you could slice it with a knife, then…

Meiling choked on her juice, Naoko dropped the book she was reading in her cereal, Rika spat out her milk, Chiharu's jaw dropped to the floor, Tomoyo fainted, and Sakura squealed a shocked "HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

The girls were in a huge mess, and Touya, Kaho, Nadeshiko, and Fujitaka were practically dying from laughter.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TODAY? WE HAVEN'T EVEN PREPARED OUR PRANK-, I MEAN OUR CLOTHES AND STUFF!" yelled Meiling.

"Calm down, we are going to meet them at your mansion at around 2 p.m., and I think you will all be ready by then." explained Fujitaka calmly.

"Oh no, I just hope your fiancés will not be eaten up by the kaijuu!" chuckled Touya.

Sakura puffed up her cheeks in anger, kicked Touya's foot from underneath the table, and shouted an ear-splitting scream, "SAKURA NO KAIJUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well, I just hope Yelan is having more luck than we do!" whispered Nadeshiko to her husband.

**xX Syaoran's mansion** **10:30 a.m. Xx**

The guys were happily eating their breakfast until Yelan and Syaoran's four sisters burst inside the dining room.

"Good morning boys, I hope you all slept well." said Yelan and the boys nodded their heads.

"Hey, guess what Xiao Lang? You're all gonna meet your future wives today, and we'll all have dinner together! Isn't that great?!" said Shiefa excitedly.

"Yeah, our fiancés, Nakuru and her boyfriend, Touya and Kaho, and all your future in-laws will be there!" chirped Fuutie.

Silence was in the room, and then…

"HOLY SHIT DUDE! We haven't even gotten our pranks- I mean our stuff ready yet!" yelled Ryu.

"When are we going to meet them?" asked Eriol in the calmest voice he could muster.

"Well, you are going to meet them around 2 p.m., so you'll have plenty of time to get ready…" replied Yelan.

"Dudes, we need to get our 'stuff' ready ASAP!!!" exclaimed Syaoran and the guys walked out of the dining room.

"They look pretty excited to meet their fiancées!!!" giggled Feimei, and they resumed eating their breakfast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**xX The couples' shared mansion 2:00 p.m. Xx**

The guys and their parents had arrived early so that they could unpack, so they decided on their rooms. The girls and their families arrived at 2 p.m. and Fuutie called, "Hey boys, your fiancées are here! Please come down now!"

The guys slid down the staircase to 'show off' their moves. When they got there, they saw some familiar faces. Both parties were shocked beyond words, but then they pointed at each other, and ALL of them yelled at once, "YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE MEETING MY FIANCE/FIANCEE!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura Panda-chan: Hello people, sorry to keep you waiting. I was stressed beyond words, and I am still in depression, so I'm feeling pretty lousy. I left you guys at a cliffy to make things more exciting. Also, I don't think I'll be updating for a while since it's almost vacation for me and I have to study…**

**Tomoyo, Sakura, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Meiling, and Nakuru: Why are you so sad Sakura Panda-chan???**

**Sakura Panda-chan: I'm not in the mood, but if you really wanna know, just review, and maybe I'll cheer up…**

**Tomoyo: So please review to make my authoress happy again, she's REALLY suffering from depression a lot, and so we would definitely love if you cheer her up. Also maybe if you wanna help her another way, please help her with insults!!!**

**Naoko: So ja ne, zai jian, au revoir, bye for now!!!**


	5. Authors note

**Dear all readers:**

**Thanks for reviewing my past four chapters, and I am TRULLY sorry I haven't been updating. Please forgive me for doing so, but I have TONS of studying to do, so I don't have time to update. I will try to update as soon as possible (probably in a week or two), so until then, Ja Ne!!!**

**With lub,**

**Sakura Panda63**

**P.S.- The whole gangs says Hi!!!**


	6. I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU!

**Sakura Panda-chan: Yo people wassup? Before I let the crew say ANYTHING, here's a special thanks to:**

-amethyst fire phoenix

-sakura-pichu16296

-Deprived of Chocolate

-Demere Joanna

-house on the lake

-ellabell

-duckygoesroarr-Actually like in my profile, I live in Asia so I go by the school system here, so yeah… I have to STUDY!!!

-poochyyxx

-gotnoodles- Thank you so much for your AWESOME review! I'll try to do as you please…

**Meiling: Can we talk NOW????????**

**Syaoran: Yeah, I'm snoring here! I haven't done anything except sit around the couch munching on potato chips for the past month!!! I had no ACTION at all thanks to Ms. Lazy over there -points to Sakura Panda-chan-**

**Sakura: Hey Syaoran stop being so mean! Remember the chicken ballerina suit???**

**Naoko: Hey! I know that picture!!!**

**Syaoran: Huh? You weren't even HERE girl!**

**Rika: Oh we weren't here, but Naoko, Yamazaki, Chiharu, and I got the pictures from eBay! Man, they were selling like CRAZY!!!**

**-Syaoran gives a trademark Li glare to Eriol and Meiling-**

**Sakura: Okay guys we'll settle this later!!!**

**Sakura Panda-chan: Yamazaki, disclaimer please!!!**

**Yamazaki: Sakura Panda63 doesn't own CCS or anything, so don't even BOTHER trying to sue her, cuz she's got nothing to give you. By the way did u kno-**

**-Yamazaki gets strangled by Chiharu-**

**BOLD stuff- Author's notes AKA yours truly, Sakura Panda63 n.n**

_Italic stuff- _**thoughts**

**.:Someone's POV:.- Well this is rather self explanatory**

**oO Chapter 1 Oo- I think this is also self explanatory**

**xX Change of Scenery Xx- When the setting changes**

"**Blah Blah Blah"- Dialogue goes here**

**-action(s)- What the character does for example, -coughs- and so on…**

**Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Meiling: 20 yrs old**

**Syaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki, Terada, Haruyuki, and Ryu: 22 yrs old**

**Summary: **Sakura and her 5 pals, Tomoyo, Meiling, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika are engaged to six complete random strangers, who are Syaoran, Eriol, Ryu (OC), Yamazaki, Haruyuki (OC), and Terada (he's younger in this fic, k?). All of them had to live under one roof of one GIANT mansion until the pairs got married. All of them vowed that they would NEVER love their chosen 'lovers', but will they truly stay true to their promise? AU, and has magic!!! SxS, ExT, MxR, CxY, NxH, and RxT

**oO Chapter 5: I THOUGHT I ALREADY GOT RID OF YOU!!! Oo**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback**_

The guys and their parents had arrived early so that they could unpack, so they decided on their rooms. The girls and their families arrived at 2 p.m. and Fuutie called, "Hey boys, your fiancées are here! Please come down now!"

The guys slid down the staircase to 'show off' their moves. When they got there, they saw some familiar faces. Both parties were shocked beyond words, but then they pointed at each other, and ALL of them yelled at once, "YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE MEETING MY FIANCE/FIANCEE!!!!"

_**End of flashback**_

……...

"Oi Syaoran pinch me! I think I'm dreaming because I'm seeing the girls we met at the Mayflower!" exclaimed Eriol.

"Dude, you aren't dreaming, they're real! Here, let me prove it," said Syaoran. He walked up to Sakura and touched her breasts. She screamed, "GET YOUR PERVERTED HANDS OFF OF ME YOU HENTAI!" and punched him in the face. Being caught off guard, Syaoran fell backwards to the ground and had pretty little birds flying over his head…

"Wow, that's gotta hurt…" said Ryu and the others agreed.

Tomoyo went up to Eriol and screamed, "I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU --- YOU MORON!!!" then she stomped on his foot yet AGAIN…

"Girl, where did you learn how to stomp so hard?!" winced Eriol while he hopped on foot.

"Oh I learnt it from the master, Sakura over there. She's got so much practice and always managed to get Touya to wince so much he had to hop on one foot…" replied Tomoyo triumphantly.

"Girls girls, calm yourselves down. These young men that are standing in front of you are your fiancés! Sakura meet Syaoran, Tomoyo meet Eriol, Chiharu meet Yamazaki, Meiling meet Ryu, Naoko meet Haruyuki, and Rika meet Terada!" said Nadeshiko.

"SAY WHATTTT????????" all of them exclaimed.

"Enough chit chat dears, why don't you all go to your rooms now? Boys, please give them some privacy, so that they can unpack and shower." said Fukiko. Syaoran eventually recovered and signaled for the guys to follow Yelan and the parents, and they walked away fuming with anger.

**xX Upstairs in the Mansion 2:45 pm Xx**

"Who do those insane people think they are?! Pairing us up with those bastards!" Meiling said while struggling with all her luggage and boxes.

"Erm Meiling, hate to interrupt your rant and stuff but those insane people are our parents REMEMBER?" said Chiharu as they walked down the hall.

"Whatever, lets just pick a door and stick with it. I'm too lazy to check all of the rooms out." Rika said lightly.

The girls opened the door closest to them and went in to unpack. Once they walked in, they gasped, "LOVE THIS ROOM!!!" and they squealed excitedly. In Sakura's room it was painted like a garden with a wolf next to a cherry blossom tree, with fallen petals swirling around them. In the bathroom, the walls were painted a baby pink color.

Tomoyo's room was painted like the night sky that had an azure colored dragon soaring across the moon. In the bathroom, everything was in a pale light purple color.

Chiharu's room had the scenery of a bright sunny day in the field, with flowers and trees swaying in the breeze. In the bathroom, the color of the walls was a bright and happy yellow color.

Naoko's room was painted with the mountains, snow on all the peaks. The color of the bathroom was a sea foam green color.

Rika's theme was a beach kind of scenery, with French windows and sheer curtains. The bathroom was painted in a crème orange color.

Meiling's room was the most artistic. It was of a fire red phoenix guarding the Chinese symbol. The walls were all painted in a dark blue color, and the Chinese crest was painted with a metallic gold color. In the bathroom, it was painted royal red.

All the rooms had their own plasma screen TV, mini fridge, the top of the line music system, the latest Playstation, iBook, and a big balcony overlooking the endless forest and gardens.

Once the girls snapped back to reality, they started unpacking their stuff. _'Hmmm… I'll be tired after this, so why not take a nice relaxing shower after this.'_ thought the girls.

**xX The Parlor 2:45 pm Xx**

"Boys, it was very rude of you to swear in the presence of a lady. But that right now isn't important, because we will have a family dinner to congratulate you and your fiancées. So please inform the girls to get ready. Be downstairs at 5:00 pm sharp." instructed Yelan.

"Yes mother." grumbled Syaoran.

The boys trudged up the stairs to go to the library to discuss their plans to torture the girls. As soon as they got in, they locked the doors and Eriol used his magic to prevent anyone from listening in.

"Guys, what the hell are we going to do?" asked Yamazaki.

"Those chicks are tough, so how on earth are we going to get rid of them?" asked Terada.

"We'll just have to act so mean that they wouldn't be able to stand it!" answered Haruyuki.

"Fine, let's go with that. We should also throw in some pranks." sniggered Ryu.

"Which prank should we do first? Shall we start at dinner?" asked Yamazaki.

"Duh, we will strike at 6:00 pm tonight. We'll do the classic glue on the seat, worms in their food, and 'accidentally' hit them with food. Actually, scratch that, we should just wing it, and see what happens." said Syaoran.

"Let's make them SO miserable that they're gonna cry to their mommies and daddies during dinner." smirked Terada.

"Let's get them, and get them bad dudes. Girls, get ready for the princes of treachery. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -cough cough-!!!" coughed Eriol.

They did their secret handshake, and then they walked out of the library, going their separate ways, towards their rooms.

**xX In their rooms 4:00 pm Xx**

As soon as the boys stepped into the room, the girls walked out of the bathroom, only clad in a large fluffy towel…

**Sakura Panda-chan: Sooo… How did you like this chapter? Was it good, bad, okay, or what? I know this isn't real funny, but I'll try to make it funnier. So, PLEASE help me out! I SERIOUSLY need insults for the characters!!! I promise that I will try my best to put you all 'insult helpers' if you give me some AWESOME insults.**

**Naoko: So since our authoress is done with this chapter, please click the pretty purplish button below and review!**

**Rika: Until next time, Ja Ne!!!**


	7. Kicking out the Boys!

**Sakura Panda-chan: Sup, people? I know, I know, I have not update in what seems like FOREVER but then, I had SOOOOOO many things to do! I had projects, tests (kinda like finals), and school stress. So anyways, here's an ultra special thanks to:**

-prin3ssch3rri3bl0ss0m724- Don't worry, in this chappie, I won't be putting ANY cliffies! Unless I want to, of course! BWAHAHAHAHA

-duckygoesroarr- Hmmm… I think I'll have to check with Meiling on that, but from what I heard, Syaoran had to buy all the photos under some lame fake alias and now I think there aren't an more (**Syaoran: Hey! That wasn't lame, you are! And damn straight, pictures you shall burn in hell!!!**).

-BlackDraconian- Yes I know, I feel really sorry for him. But don't sweat it; I'll invite you to his funeral with Sakura's permission. Oh and, he would like peonies for the death bed flowers (**Syaoran: Shut up you darn irritating woman!**)

-tinkerbell795- What's the '…' for?

-sakura-pichu16296- Yes, NEVER disrespect the power of foot stomping! Hey, I think foot stomping should be made a sport!

-SapphireStar23- Oi, I know I know, but seriously. IM SIXTEEN!!! LOL, don't mind me, I'm just yelling at one of my real life friends…

**Sakura: LI SYAORAN!!! HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT Sakura Panda-chan?! -Hits Syaoran on the head 10 times hardly-**

**Syaoran: Ouch, what happened to the nice Sakura in all the shows? What happened to my sweet girlfriend Sakura? Kami-sama, since when did women become so violent?!**

**Touya: Oh shut up and be a man, gaki! You're being beaten up by your own GIRLFRIEND! Not to mention my kaijuu of a sister!!!**

**Everyone else: Yeah, Touya's right (for once)!!! -Touya gets thrashed by Sakura- Ouch, that's GOT TO hurt…**

**Rika: I'm bored, what can we do??? Hey, Naoko! Want to play cards?**

**Naoko: Sure! -Cards vanishes from Rika's hand-**

**Sakura: -eyes set with fire in them- WE ARE HERE TO TELL A STORY, NOT PLAY CARDS!**

**-Everyone cowers in fear of Sakura's destroying/rampaging mood-**

**Eriol: Syaoran, you REALLY did it dude. GREATTTT going, man… (Feel the sarcasm!)**

**Sakura Panda-chan: S-Sakura, erm, you-you can c-cool down y-your anger n-now…**

**Sakura: Ok! Sure!!! -Everyone thinks, 'Must be her time of month…'-**

**Sakura Panda-chan: Chiharu, disclaimer please!!!**

**Chiharu: Ok, let's lay this down RIGHT now. Sakura Panda63 does NOT own anything, so she can't give you anything even if you sue her. Card Captor Sakura and characters rightful owners are the four ladies of CLAMP, and Sakura Panda63 is just a mere anime fanatic…**

**Sakura Panda-chan: OOOOOOOOHHHHH, what does that pretty button do -pushes the button-**

**

* * *

**

_Italic stuff- _**thoughts**

**.:Someone's POV:.- Well this is rather self explanatory**

**oO Chapter 1 Oo- I think this is also self explanatory**

**xX Change of Scenery Xx- When the setting changes**

"**Blah Blah Blah"- Dialogue goes here**

**-action(s)- What the character does for example, -coughs- and so on…**

**Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Meiling: 20 yrs old**

**Syaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki, Terada, Haruyuki, and Ryu: 22 yrs old**

**Summary: **Sakura and her 5 pals, Tomoyo, Meiling, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika are engaged to six complete random strangers, who are Syaoran, Eriol, Ryu (OC), Yamazaki, Haruyuki (OC), and Terada (he's younger in this fic, k?). All of them had to live under one roof of one GIANT mansion until the pairs got married. All of them vowed that they would NEVER love their chosen 'lovers', but will they truly stay true to their promise? AU, and has magic!!! SxS, ExT, MxR, CxY, NxH, and RxT

**oO Chapter 6: Kicking out the Boys! Oo**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**xX Somewhere in the rooms 4:01 pm Xx**

_**Flashback**_

As soon as the boys stepped into the room, the girls walked out of the bathroom, only clad in a large fluffy towel…

_**End of Flashback**_

………

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! YOU PERVERT!!!" screamed all the girls. The girls pushed them out and locked the doors. Once they were safe behind the door, they leaned against the wall and sighed.

'What the hell was he doing here? It's MY room!' all of them thought at the same time.

The girls changed hastily into tank tops with matching black capris (courtesy of Tomoyo). Sakura wore a baby pink tank top, Tomoyo in dark purple, Chiharu in light yellow, Meiling in royal red, Rika in vibrant orange, and Naoko in light green. All of their tops had the symbol of their powers. As they were changing, they heard the muffled voices of the boys, "LET ME IN YOU MAD WOMAN!!!" as they banged on the door.

The boys nodded at each other and decided that they would break down the door by ramming into it. They got into their positions, making sure they weren't going to kill themselves with a head concussion. "At the count of one, two, three. NOW!" cried Syaoran. Just as they tried to ram into it, the girls opened up the door and the boys landed on them in a _very_ compromising position.

"DAMN YOU!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY CHEST YOU PERVERT?!" cried Sakura in a VERY aggravated voice. She was gripping her star key, thinking of ways to slowly torture her 'wonderful' fiancé.

Syaoran lifted up his head and said in a smug and not to mention _perverted_ voice, "You have soft breasts, would you mind if I stay like that?"

Sakura screamed in frustration, and she pushed him away from her, HARD. Being caught by surprise AGAIN, Syaoran stumbled back. He moaned in pain, and mumbled something like "Violent women," but thankfully for him, Sakura didn't hear it.

Sakura realized that her friends weren't doing so great either, but she thought she had the worst since she had a pervert for a fiancé. She stood up and brushed off the imaginary dust, and stormed out of the room. Unfortunately, she was interrupted AGAIN when everyone's parents were standing in the doorway. She saw that her friends had recovered from the man who- I mean boys.

The parents held amusement in their eyes, but they managed to keep a straight face. Fujitaka asked, "What was going on here?"

All the girls spoke in unison, "Our freaking fiancés BARGED in on us when we just got out of the shower! They were in MY room!!! And and…WE WERE ONLY CLAD IN A SKIMPY TOWEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (**A/N: Woah, they got friend telepathy powers. Freakishly cool much?**)

"Dears, did you not realize why there were only 6 rooms instead of 12? You were supposed to stay with your fiancés of course!" Sonomi giggled slightly.

"Yes, our sons are going to stay with you to ensure more 'bonding' time. You may not change, and you will not be able to kick them out. I know you all need your privacy, but I'm sure that since all of you are mature enough, you can handle it." Yelan said with a slight smile on her face.

"NOOOOOOOO!!! We're all doomed! We only turned 20 just a few months ago! THAT STILL MEANS WE'RE TOO YOUNG! I don't want to share a room with those perverts! That that TAKASHI landed on me, and looked as if he was going to hug me! EEEEWWWW!!!" Chiharu exclaimed.

All of them knew that they were acting childishly, but they didn't care. They were so used to being chased by suitors that they got so tired of it that they decided to act like teenagers.

"Well, we would love to continue to talk, but we will have a family dinner at 6 pm. Please get ready!" squealed Sadayo.

"Argh! THOSE GUYS! WE WASTED VALUABLE TIME!!!" screamed all of the girls.

The boys got up and regained their pride and 'macho-ness'. As they were about to give the girls a piece of their mind, they found themselves being knocked over all over again by the zooming girls. Just as quickly as they went in, they zoomed past them and rushed to Tomoyo and Eriol's room. As they rushed into their room, Eriol felt multiple breezes of air whipping at his face. Tomoyo shooed, more like forced Eriol out with a giant heave, and they banged the door on them.

"Damn those crazy women. Are they on drugs or something?! They got SERIOUS issues." mumbled Haruyuki.

"You got that right, bro. Let's get ready, and leave those horrible monsters to pick of their damn scales." agreed Yamazaki. They walked into rooms, and Eriol waited patiently to get into the room.

**xX Inside Tomoyo and Eriol's room 4:20 pm Xx**

"Girls, we have a mission today. We have exactly 1 hour and 40 minutes to prepare all of us. Chiharu, do the hair. Naoko, do the mani and pedis. Rika and Meiling, do the make up. We shall start with Sakura, and do our usual strategy! GO GO GO sergeants!" commanded Tomoyo as she paced across the room, as if she were the general of the national army.

"HAI! MADAM COM- I mean, Tomoyo-chan!" cried the girls. Tomoyo grumbled some unintelligible words, and walked towards her giant walk-in closet.

Tomoyo took out some mid-thigh modern styled silk cheongsam (I think) dresses. Sakura had the pink, Chiharu had the gold, Rika had the reddish-orange, Naoko had the periwinkle blue (**A/N: I thought it would be weird if she turned up in green. So technically, most of Naoko's dresses will be periwinkle**), Meiling the deep red, and for herself, she took out a purple cheongsam.

Chiharu did Sakura's hair up in a French twist, and stuck a sakura embroidered chopstick. Naoko gave her a coat of invisible nail polish for both her toes and nails, as she thought that it would be improper to wear vibrant colored nail polish. As for the make up, the girls thought that they should all go for the natural look, so Meiling put on some sheer lip gloss, and Rika put on some light blush and creamy pink eyeshadow. Sakura changed into her dress, and she swapped with Chiharu, and Tomoyo came to help Rika.

Outside, Eriol couldn't take it anymore, so his calm demeanor broke, and he started yelling at the top of his lungs while banging on the door. In the midst of the girls' work, angry cries could be heard from behind the door. Something along the lines of "LET ME GET IN NOW!!!!!!", but of course, the girls pretended not to notice.

Sakura did Chiharu's hair in two pigtails, and tied them with golden ribbons. She curled it slightly, and made it look bouncy. While Naoko did the invisible nail polish, Meiling put on some light lip gloss, and Rika put on a smoky brown eyeshadow and blush. Once Chiharu was changed and ready to go, she swapped with Naoko (**A/N: Let's pretend that Naoko decided to go for surgery for her eyes, so now she doesn't wear glasses anymore, ok?**).

This time, Sakura decided to put on some side clips in the shade of dark blue. She combed her hair until it was silky smooth, and then attached the clips. Chiharu did the nail polish as Meiling and Rika put on some lip gloss and sea foam colored eyeshadow. Once Naoko was done, she changed and exchanged with Meiling.

Meiling's hair was done in two swirly buns, with phoenix embroidered chopsticks to hold it in place. Her make-up consisted of some dark red eyeshadow, reddish lip gloss, and no blush at all. She changed into her cheongsam, and exchanged with Rika.

Sakura decided that since Rika had grown her curly brown hair, they made it into a half pony-tail fastened with a butterfly clip. For her make-up, Meiling did her lips with some cherry flavored Chapstick, and Tomoyo put on some light blue eyeshadow and no blush too. When they were done with her, she changed and helped Tomoyo get ready.

Tomoyo's long hair was put braided and clipped with purple hairclips and had some light purple hair glitter. Her make-up was done with dark purple eyeshadow, and a very light blush and lip gloss.

When they were done, Tomoyo changed into her clothes and came out. At the same time, Eriol managed to get the door open, and burst in with a red face.

"ARE YOU ALL FUCKING DEAF?! I BANGED ON THAT DOOR FOR 30 MINUTES STRAIGHT!!!" yelled an extremely frustrated Eriol.

"Oh, we got so many girls ready in half an hour, that's awesome! Anyways, THANKS FOR BARGING IN ON US AGAIN, MORON! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE ANYWAYS?!" Tomoyo shouted back. Thankfully, the girls where hiding away from them because they were afraid of the deadly Tomoyo and Eriol, that looked just about to kill something.

"I am HERE to get my tux! 'Honey' -Tomoyo cringes-, do you know where it is?" Eriol spoke as he looked at Tomoyo. His eyes scanned her entire figure like x-rays, and he found her unimaginably beautiful. Her cheongsam fitted her pale skin perfectly, and the make up was so nicely done. Her hair looked so silky, that it could even rival the cheongsam's softness. 'Wow, she is really beautiful… WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING?! She is your enemy, she is your enemy, she is your enemy.' Eriol repeated in his head.

This did not go unnoticed by Tomoyo, and she blushed a slight shade of pink. She brushed off the thought for later, and ushered him quickly into the gigantic walk-in closet. She took out a black tuxedo that had a midnight blue button-down shirt. She took his shoes and shoved it into his hands.

"Here you go moron, now get lost you impolite jerk!" hissed Tomoyo.

"Whatever," replied Eriol, and he made his way to the door and walked out. Tomoyo ran to it and slammed the door shut. On the other side, Eriol smirked a small smirk (**A/N: o.O Does that make sense?**). Once Tomoyo locked the door, she heaved a relieved sigh and went back to commanding her troop- I mean friends.

"Sergeants, time for jewelry and shoes! Sakura, get out my jewelry box. The rest of you, get shoes from my closet! It's next to all your specially designed clothes!!!" barked Tomoyo in a commanding voice. She was still angry because of the incident just now.

The girls scurried around everywhere, deciding and getting their shoes. As for Tomoyo, she had already chosen some black wedged shoes, so she sat on the bed, watching in pure amusement. Her thoughts returned back to the bastard, she thought, 'How DARE he check me out! That irksome pervert! I'll make SURE he'll suffer tonight!' Tomoyo thought to herself.

The girls all decided on their shoes. Sakura took some diamond studded high heels, Rika and Naoko chose some lace-up high heels, and as for Chiharu and Meiling, they chose some 2-inch stilettos.

"We're ready for the jewelry!" cried Rika excitedly. They gathered around the huge jewelry box that was on the bed.

"OH, I want the pair of diamond tear drop earrings, and I want my special cherry blossom necklace!" squealed Sakura as she took out her jewelry.

As for Meiling, she decided on some dangling ruby earrings, and decided not to wear anything else. Chiharu chose some 3-stoned earrings and a special charm bracelet for herself. Naoko decided to use her specially kept studded opal earrings, and her gold choker. Rika took out some white gold earrings, and a cute looking angel pendant necklace. Tomoyo chose a pair of rose shaped earrings, and a simple diamond necklace.

The girls giggled at their awesome appearance, and then they exclaimed, "WE'RE DONE!!!"

"Argh, it's already 5:45! We should go down soon!!!" exclaimed Naoko as she glanced.

They realized that they were soon to be late, so the slammed the door open, and walked as quickly as they could, chattering on what mischief they shall make for the boys.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura Panda-chan: ZOMG! This is the LONGEST chapter I've written so far! I know this chapter was just totally LAME and boring, but then the girls just have to get ready right? The real excitement will be happening in the next chapter, so be ready for it! I PROMISE I'll work on it next week or the week after that, so R & R!!!**

**Everyone: YEAH WHAT SHE SAID!!!  
**

**Sakura Panda-chan: Dudes, are you on crack or something? -backs away slowly-**

**Eriol: Oh no no no… We're on CANDY!!! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE SUGAR BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Eriol bounces around like a gay with Kero and Spinnel-**

**Tomoyo: KAWAII!!! Eriol-koi, smile honey!!! -puts camera right in his face as he smiles goofily-**

**Syaoran: -starts filming Eriol with a malicious smile- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Looks who's the master now, huh ERIOL GAY?! I can't believe Tomoyo has a GAY for a boyfriend!!!**

**Tomoyo: -has a dark look and speaks in a dangerously low voice- Don't mess with MY Eriol-kun or you'll die a humiliating and painful death, you hear? I've got enough blackmail to take down your entire rep in 3 seconds…**

**-Syaoran cowers in fear-**

**Chiharu: Oi, Yamazaki, GET THE SUGAR LUMPS NOW YOU LAZY ASS!!!!!!!**

**Yamazaki: Hai, MADAM Chiharu-chan!!!**

**Sakura Panda-chan: -sweatdrops- Ohkay… That was totally weird, but then REVIEW OK? And P.S., gomen for all the grammar and spelling or whatever mistakes! And for those people with the alerts, I'm sorry if I kept uploading multiple times (if the alerts showed up), it's because there was something wrong with my computer, so yeah...**


	8. Dinner is Served

**Sakura Panda-chan: Yo my dear readers and reviewers and welcome back to my ULTRA LATE story! -posh voice- I've missed you all my dear dahlings, how have you all been? (Syaoran: CUT THE CRAP WOMAN!) Did anyone hear that noise? -shrugs- Guess not… Yes, I know I lied about my update, but who is actually keeping track? Anyways, my reviewers, you keep on reading because you love us! So, Thank ye to all my loyal reviewers:**

-Emerald Wolf Singer- Why thank you my friend for such kind of words of support! I'm still looking for YOUR next update!

**-**twilightpath- Thank you for your -counts reviews- 7 reviews of support! It seriously means a lot to me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

-heartofblades- Yep, I understand your confusion, but I guess it comes with the awesome magic and BFF package. Wish I could have that kind of best friend telepathy!

-amey27- I'm so sorry I didn't live up to my promise, but now that school is over for me, I guess I'm free to update all I want (until I go on holidays)!

-Cherry Akira Li- Yes, I love my story too (doesn't everybody?), it's awesome! But Now you shall see my great update of erm, UPDATES!

-sakura-pichu16296- Isn't Tomoyo such a lucky person? If I command my friends around, they would probably bash me to pieces.

-tinkerbell795- I wish there's a lot of flying noodles too!!! But this time, I don't think it would be appropriate to mess up their silk cheongsams! I think Tomoyo would have a killing urge (directed to the guys)…

-blacksilence333- To tell you the truth, I was shocked that you liked such a perv! Hey, I can tell he's a funny dude, and he reminds me of my closest guy friend (minus the boob touching). I suggest that next time you see him touch a girl's you-know-whats, smack him on the head playfully and laugh so that he knows you got his attention!

-TIME.to.DIE- Tsk, tsk, tsk, didn't Syaoran's mom bring him up better? I guess his egotistical head of his thinks he is the greatest person in the world! Sakura isn't gonna like that, I GUARANTEE it!

-cheng- Yeah, they are cute, aren't they?

**Syaoran: FINALLY SHE'S DONE WITH HER BLABBERING! MWAHAHAHAHA, Sakura isn't here, so I can diss her all I want!**

**Sakura Panda-chan: You wanna bet on that, you bastard?**

**Eriol: Come on Syao, you've got nothing to lose!**

**Syaoran: Bring it…**

**-Tomoyo whips out her trusty camcorder-**

**Sakura: LI SYAORAN YOU ARE GOING DOWN! FIREY, BURN HIS DAMN ARROGANT ASS!**

**-Syaoran's ass burns with fire and runs around in circles like a lunatic-**

**Eriol: HAHAHAHAHA, you sucker! You didn't even realize your own GIRLFRIEND'S aura around!**

**-Sakura chased him and they disappear from sight-**

**Sakura Panda-chan: He seriously gives me a headache. Well, Naoko, please say the disclaimer…**

**Naoko: Sakura Panda63 doesn't not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, or else she would be a friggin' millionaire by now. She is simply the owner of this fanfiction story, and she still freeloads off her parents…**

_

* * *

__Italic stuff- _**thoughts**

**.:Someone's POV:.- Well this is rather self explanatory**

**oO Chapter 1 Oo- I think this is also self explanatory**

**xX Change of Scenery Xx- When the setting changes**

"**Blah Blah Blah"- Dialogue goes here**

**-action(s)- What the character does for example, -coughs- and so on…**

**Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Meiling: 20 yrs old**

**Syaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki, Terada, Haruyuki, and Ryu: 22 yrs old**

**Summary: **Sakura and her 5 pals, Tomoyo, Meiling, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika are engaged to six complete random strangers, who are Syaoran, Eriol, Ryu (OC), Yamazaki, Haruyuki (OC), and Terada (he's younger in this fic, k?). All of them had to live under one roof of one GIANT mansion until the pairs got married. All of them vowed that they would NEVER love their chosen 'lovers', but will they truly stay true to their promise? AU, and has magic!!! SxS, ExT, MxR, CxY, NxH, and RxT

**oO Chapter 7: Dinner is served! Oo**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**xX The Dining Room Doors 5:50 pm Xx**

"Is it me, or is there a magical presence behind those dining room doors?" Chiharu wondered aloud.

"Yeah, it feels familiar, but simply masked…" replied Naoko.

Without hesitating, Meiling opened the doors, and it revealed a giant long mahogany table, with the guests and family sitting around it. Everyone was there, their parents, their siblings and their siblings' wife/husband/family. Even Kero, Spinel, Nakuru and Yukito with their baby, Ichiro, were there! 'So that explains the magical presence,' thought the gang. The only disgusting sight was… the guys. In truth, they were all looking very handsome, but the girls' pride just wouldn't admit that. Subconsciously, they blushed at their fiancés. Angry at themselves, they glared at scowled with all the hatred they could muster at the guys.

Rika growled and said through gritted teeth, "Good evening all of you, how are you doing?"

Everyone mumbled their reply, and Yelan signaled for them to take their empty seats next to their fiancés. 'Wow, I can't believe they've kept quiet for as long as this! I was expecting something to blow up just about now.' thought Yelan.

The peaceful silence was oh so kindly interrupted with…

"LI SYAORAN!!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" shrieked Sakura. Syaoran had an arm around her waist and his arm was removed immediately once Sakura's fist met his face.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT YOU PERVERT!!!" growled Sakura. Syaoran was mumbling incoherent words while clutching his so-called 'beautiful' face.

Eriol, Yamazaki, Haruyuki, Ryu, and Terada were sniggering like mad, and Eriol said, "Wow, Syaoran is whipped! He got beaten up by a damn girl!"

"Dare to repeat that to my face, _Eriol-san_?" Sakura said in a deadly quiet voice.

"Children! Please do behave yourselves! As you can see, we have also invited our extra special guests, Yukito, Nakuru and Ichiro, not to forget Spinel and Kero." Yelan announced regally.

"Mother, not to be rude or anything, but WHO THE HELL ARE THEY?!" questioned Syaoran.

"Li Syaor-" Yelan was about to scold him, but Meiling cut in, "It's alright Auntie Yelan, we fully understand why he's in such a pissy mood. It's just that he's going through his time of month!"

The girls giggled, and they laughed even harder when Syaoran glared at them with hatred. In between their fits of giggles, Chiharu choked out, "Sorry, we really couldn't resist!"

The laughing became contagious until all of them were laughing at Syaoran, except for the temporary emo king, Li Syaoran himself. After the laughter died down, their mothers went inside the kitchen to help the maids to take what they prepared for the feast. (**A/N: Let's just say they had a traditional Japanese dinner okay?**)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**xX During their Dinner 6:20 pm Xx**

If a stranger walked in on them, he would only hear the clashing of flatware, clipping of chopsticks, and the sound of munching food.

'Wow, Rika looks amazing tonight. I just feel like kissing those lips of hers…' Terada thought to himself. When he finished that thought, Rika cast a sideways glance at him and she turned a brilliant shade of pink when he caught her staring. Immediately, as if on instinct, she turned away and was continuously blushing while staring at her food.

The others were doing and thinking pretty much about the same thing. The guys thought along the lines of 'I'm proud to call her my fiancée', 'She looks so damn beautiful! Even my past girlfriends couldn't compare to her. Wait, no! What the HELL am I thinking?!' and other unmentionable perverted thoughts. As for our lovely little ladies, they were blushing at how handsome their fiancés looked that night.

As many would think: Ah, the wonderful peace and glory of a tranquil dinner. The perverted thoughts from the boys, and the 'sideways glance, blush, and turn away' routine from the girls are simply divine… Isn't life beautiful?

Suddenly, a piece of chicken accidentally flew across the table and hit Eriol right smack in his face. Thinking it was Tomoyo; he used his spoon and flicked some onigiri onto her neck. Tomoyo gasped a small 'Oh!' and stomped his foot.

"OW! What the HELL Tomoyo?!" yelled Eriol.

"What to you MEAN what the hell?! YOU WERE THE BLOODY ONE THAT STUCK SOME ONIGIRI ON MY NECK, YOU-YOU BASTARD!" shrieked Tomoyo. All of the girls stood up to attempt to calm Tomoyo down.

'This is not good; this is very VERY bad…' Naoko thought. As she was the silent observer, she knew the temper levels of all her friends, and when Tomoyo gets ticked, BADDDDDDDD things happen…

"Oh and by the way, this is PAYBACK FOR WHAT YOU DID THIS AFTERNOON! YOU BARGED INTO OUR ROOM AND EVEN HAD THE GUTS TO CALL ME 'HONEY'!!!" Tomoyo continued her rant about all things under the sun. Then out of no where, the guys got a mischievous idea of giving them a special 'spa surprise' for the ladies. Quietly, they stood up and took their plates of half-finished food and smashed it on the girls' faces.

With food smushed all on the girls' faces, messed up clothes, bewildered expressions upon the girls, and not to mention the icing on the top, the supposedly 'innocent' looking guys were holding their plates and sniggering to no end. It was simply a priceless moment.

Regaining their sanity, and thinking of their revenge, the girls smirked and took up their plates AND their miso soup bowls. Without letting the boys react, they poured the miso soup (thankfully it wasn't hot) and poured it over their heads, and on top of that, they too smashed the plates to the faces.

"Boys, meet our dear friends; our miso soup and our food!!!" yelled Sakura in triumph as she got her sweet revenge when she smashed her food to Syaoran.

Turning to each other and dissing/laughing at their friends and fiancées/fiancés, they realized they actually had a great time. The only unhappy ones were the parents.

"Children! Get a hold of yourself! Your mothers worked hard on our dinner!" Daichi said sternly while pointing to the anime-crying mothers.

Sadayo decided it was payback time and raised her usually soft voice, "Oi! You all BETTER clean up this mess or you will FACE THE CONSEQUENCES TOMORROW!"

The parents, siblings, and guests walked out of the grand dining hall without saying another word. They could be heard outside the dining hall saying goodbyes to each other and reminding them of meeting up for lunch the next day at the mansion.

Naoko yelled, "THIS IS YOUR DAMN FAULT HARUYUKI! I WILL NOT CLEAN UP THIS DIRTY MESS!"

Haruyuki argued back, "OH YEAH? WHO WAS THE ONE THAT POURED _MISO SOUP_ ALL OVER ME, HUH?!"

Similar arguments echoed through the dining hall, and in the end, they all acted like spoilt brats and huffed stubbornly as they turned away from their partners. Naoko decided to break the tension and asked the others, "Are we going to clean up this mess or what?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura Panda-chan: Finally… I'm finished with this chapter! But don't be disappointed, there's another one coming right up, and I mean it. So review first and I'll put my next chapter up next week (hopefully). I promise, and I'll be keeping my word this time because I've already started typing the next chapter! See? I'm not even wasting my time by letting that insufferable son of a bitch Syaoran or the others to talk (no offense to Yelan, I don't mean her, because she's cool)… **

**P.S.- Happy belated New Year from the Gang and I!**


	9. The CLEAN UP Song

**Sakura Panda-chan: Yo, 'sup my peeps? How did y'all enjoy ma chapta? Wasn't it effing cool or what, yo?**

**Syaoran AKA insufferable son of a bh (I.S.O.A.B): Shut up with your idiotic slang talk! **

**Sakura Panda-chan: -takes off earplugs and turns off my iPod- My dearest apologies for my horrible imitation of 'gangster speak' (no offense to people that talk like that). It was simply because I've been listening to 'Smack That' by Akon one too many times. -Song plays over and over in head-**

**Rika: Poor thing! Why don't you listen to something nice, like My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion? It'll wash out all that rapping!**

**Sakura Panda-chan: Thanks, but no thanks. I like my personal mental iPod stuck in my head. It's all in the state of mind Rika-chan…**

**Naoko: My my Sakura Panda-chan, you're sounding as if you're turning into a loony toon dude! That's one too many screws loose; don't you think Tomoyo-chan?**

**Tomoyo: OH MY GOD! EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! The authoress has gone mad! Quick! Someone call the bloody Beauty Spa 9-1-1 and a friggin' music psychologist or whatever! Her situation may be lethal!!!**

**Sakura, Yamazaki, and Eriol: I'M ON IT!!!**

**Sakura: Why the hell aren't you helping Syaoran?! Come on help carry her! -bonks Syaoran's head-**

**-all people are in the chaos, with Sakura Panda-chan humming the tune of 'Smack That' (minus Meiling)-**

**Meiling: Instead of Sakura Panda-chan answering the reviews today, she will be doing it at the bottom of this chapter later. She also means to apologize for all mistakes because she's too lazy to re-read it 7000 times. For now, Sakura Panda63 does not own CCS, CLAMP does. So suck it up or I'll sick my other alter ego super fangirl on you. Oh and, Gong xi fa cai people.**

_

* * *

Italic stuff- _**thoughts**

**.:Someone's POV:.- Well this is rather self explanatory**

**oO Chapter 1 Oo- I think this is also self explanatory**

**xX Change of Scenery Xx- When the setting changes**

"**Blah Blah Blah"- Dialogue goes here**

**-action(s)- What the character does for example, -coughs- and so on…**

**Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Meiling: 20 yrs old**

**Syaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki, Terada, Haruyuki, and Ryu: 22 yrs old**

**Summary: **Sakura and her 5 pals, Tomoyo, Meiling, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika are engaged to six complete random strangers, who are Syaoran, Eriol, Ryu (OC), Yamazaki, Haruyuki (OC), and Terada (he's younger in this fic, k?). All of them had to live under one roof of one GIANT mansion until the pairs got married. All of them vowed that they would NEVER love their chosen 'lovers', but will they truly stay true to their promise? AU, and has magic!!! SxS, ExT, MxR, CxY, NxH, and RxT

**oO Chapter 8: The Cleanup Song! Oo**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**xX In the Dining hall 7:00 pm Xx**

Sakura announced, "Okay, so here's the plan. We go back to our rooms, and go take a quick shower and change into comfortable clothes so that we can clean this up horrid mess. Thankfully the dining hall is connected to both the cleaning supply room and the kitchen. The maids and butlers should already have gone home or they're resting in their quarters, as instructed by our parents, so no luck asking them. So we'll all meet here at around 7:45. Deal?"

"Hai!" said all of them, as they split up to go to their rooms until only Naoko and Haruyuki were left. Being the man he was, Haruyuki decided to wait for Naoko, to make peace. Looking at the tired look on her face, he picked her up bridal style.

Before she could protest, he said, "Hear me out before you punch me! I want to make this up to you by carrying you upstairs. I know I've been a jerk or pervert or whatever you like to call me, so let me try to make it up to you by being an anti-jerk for the rest of the night ONLY. Tomorrow we'll be back to being self-proclaimed enemies forever, alright?"

Shocked by his somewhat gruff and indirect apology, she did not protest. Instead she just nodded numbly. Naoko thought, 'Haruyuki can be really sweet at times, like now, I guess. I feel so safe in his arms, like he protects me from everything bad… No! What am I thinking?!'

They went upstairs in peace and without Naoko's fist landing colliding in Haruyuki's face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**xX The Dining Hall once AGAIN 7:45 pm Xx**

"Yo, Syaoran! How's your face? Is there any bruise or anything?" Yamazaki asked maliciously. He was wearing a t-shirt with the saying 'I'm surrounded by idiots, do send help' and some cargo shorts.

Syaoran, clad in a white muscle t-shirt and some navy pants, mumbled something along the lines of 'Shut the hell up' and turned away to look at Sakura. Sakura, wearing her magenta tank top with the word 'Cute' printed in cursive and a pair of shorts gave everyone her orders.

"Ok everyone! Dudes, you have to help us with the dish washing and carrying them in WITHOUT breaking anything alright? Meiling-chan and Saitoshi-san will hand me and Li-san the dishes as we wash and clean them; Chiharu-chan and Takashi-san will dry them; and Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Yoshiyuki-san, and Imaito-san will put them away. Deal?"

A chorus of 'HAIIIIIII!!!!!' was heard throughout the dining hall. (**A/N: Immature much?**)

Eriol, being the one that was totally polite, asked, "Then shouldn't we put all the messed up tablecloths into the washing machine and wash them with hot water and dry them afterwards?"

'God! Though Eriol looks totally hot with his dark green shirt and black jeans, he is such a baka! What does he use his brain for?' Tomoyo thought as she inwardly rolled her eyes. "Erm, Hiirigazawa-san, hate to break it to you, but you totally SUCK at house cleaning! Even a damn BABY would know that you don't wash stuff in hot water and on top of that dry it in the drier! Sakura-chan, we'll take care of the tablecloths and such, RIGHT ERIOL-BAKA? I have to go help him do it or else we might be eating with the placemats the size of tissues tomorrow." Tomoyo said sarcastically as she stared him down.

Feeling intimidated by Tomoyo's change of mood, he nodded numbly towards Tomoyo, who was clothed in a simple black shirt with purple glitter running up to the chest in the shape of lavender colored butterflies and a pair of shorts as well. They walked towards the table to clear off everything and went their separate ways.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**xX In the Laundry Room 8:00 pm Xx**

"Eriol-baka! Can you come here please?" cried Tomoyo as Eriol heaved the last of the table settings into the laundry room.

"GOD! COULD YOU STOP GIVING ME THOSE BLOODY ORDERS AND DO SOME WORK YOURSELF?! THOSE _THINGS_ ARE REALLY HEAVY!" Eriol burst out angrily.

"Yeesh! No need to raise your voice! I was just asking you to come here so that I can teach you how to do laundry! I even said 'please'!" Tomoyo replied with a steady voice.

So they sorted out what needed to be washed alone and what could be washed together. The two loaded them into two separate washing machines. After that, Tomoyo gave Eriol CLEAR instructions on how much detergent was needed to be put in. Being the idiot he was (**A/N: -sniggers- Or how I made him idiotic for now**), he thought that it was too little, so when Tomoyo wasn't looking, he poured half of the detergent bottle in each washing machine.

(**A/N: Just so you know, I'll give you this random and totally useless bit about me. I. Can't. Do. Laundry. So whatever I'm writing here is purely out of what I **_**think **_**I should do**)

Once the pair was done, they closed the door and went to the supply closet to get some cleaning supplies. They walked back into the hall and started cleaning the table and the floor.

**xX In the Kitchen 8:00 pm Xx**

"Okay, let's get started people!" cried Sakura as she wore a pan as a hat and used a giant ladle as a mock sword.

"Sakura; quit fooling around and help me with these bloody dishes!" Syaoran said as he struggled with washing them. Obviously, he couldn't do chores to save his life. Somehow, he managed to con his sisters into doing the work for him throughout his entire life.

Sakura and the other girls rolled their eyes at his uselessness, so Sakura took off her 'helmet and sword' and went over to help him. "God, have you EVER even TOUCHED cleaning equipment? In fact, have you ever actually cleaned something?! You're supposed to use the sponge to scrub the dish WITH soap! It's not supposed to be used as a coaster for the soap bottle, baka!"

"You said it, Kinomoto-san!" said Ryu as he was listening in on Sakura's rambling. He was dressed in a maroon T-shirt and a pair of beige capris.

With the little patience she had left, she slowly taught and encouraged Syaoran to wash the dishes properly. After five minutes of useless trying (coming from Syaoran), they eventually got ONE dish done.

'Thank Kami that he FINALLY washed a dish! He's going at snail pace. At this rate, we're going to turn old waiting for him! And FUCK that one day treaty that we discussed about in our room! I don't need him to be nice to me! Hmph!' thought Sakura as she scrubbed a bowl. After she was finished, she glared at the poor bowl as if it was its fault that the pathetic excuse of a man, Li Syaoran, existed in this world.

Next to them, Chiharu, who was wearing a white 'Little Miss' top and some green shorts, was about to smash a metal plate to Yamazaki's face. 'ARGH! HE IS SO FUCKING INFURIATING! STUPID LIES! STUPID WORDS! Stupid god-like fac- wait! Hold on there partner, what the hell was that all about?!' Chiharu argued with herself in her head.

As she was busily screaming to herself in her head, Yamazaki rambled on and on about how pipes were invented. Subconsciously, Chiharu hit his head while she was fuming quietly.

"The designer needed som- Oi! What the heck was that for Mihara-san!!!!" cried Yamazaki as he rubbed his sore head.

"What do you mean what was that for, huh? FOR STARTERS, YOUR STUIPIDLY STUPID FACE, BODY, AND DAMN MOUTH!!! OH AND NOT TO FORGET YOUR ULTRA ANNOYING VOICE AND LIES! You better shut the hell up or I'll smash things even worse than my fist on your head!" Chiharu screamed.

Yamazaki, being terrified, clung on to the legs of the closest person other than Chiharu, which so happened to be Terada, cried anime tears, calling for his mommy like a lost three year old child. Terada was royally pissed because he so happened to be wearing one of his favorite dark grey pants with his other favorite brown 'You're All My Idiots' shirt on.

With futile efforts to get Yamazaki off his poor leg, he thought smirking inwardly, 'So, Yamazaki finally found a girl that could shut him up, I can see me being good friends with this girl. Now there's one more problem to attend to; getting this 'thing' off from humping my poor leg.' He continued to shake his leg, but Yamazaki was clinging on as tight as ever.

Terada was about to smash Yamazaki in the head as well, but Rika beat him to it. "Takashi-san, GET A GRIP OR I'LL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU WON'T BE HAVING KIDS!" Rika cried frustrated. She was wearing a pair of short denim overalls and a plain grey crop top underneath.

Naoko and Haruyuki were happy to help beat Yamazaki up as well. Naoko was dressed in a polo tee with dark blue short-shorts, and Haruyuki wore a dark blue wife beater with white slacks. They felt no pity for the grown-up man. According to them, Yamazaki was disrupting the peace with his 'stupid whiny voice'.

Yamazaki whimpered and sulked while sobbing unmanly cries, "What got stuck up their asses today? I didn't do anything and then they just pounced on me and beat me up!" And eventually he started to help Chiharu to dry the dishes.

Ryu and Meiling on the other hand, were busy having a glaring contest, or so we'd all like to refer as a 'lovey dovey gushy mushy squish- you get the point' staring contest (Might I add that Meiling looked fabulous in her red tank top with a Chinese phoenix running up the side, matched with a pair of beige capris). The reason of their eye daggers was because of the previous 'food-smashing' incident. Their silent eye conversation was something along the lines of:

Ryu: 'Woman, it's all your fucking fault that we have to clean it up.' He glared with slight intensity.

Meiling: 'FUCK YOU BITCH! I WASN'T THE ONE THAT STUCK MY DINNER ON YOUR FACE FIRST! SO YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!' Meiling glared with 3 times the intensity.

Ryu returned the glare with full force and challenged her: 'That's not as bad as miso soup with tofu poured all over your head! It took me like half a bottle of shampoo to get all of that out!'

The love staring fest continued as the pair handed the dishes. Isn't the eye such a wonderful tool of expression and a great murder weapon? After Meiling gave the last glare which was equivalent to dying and going to hell a million times over, Ryu inwardly shuddered in fear from the newly nicknamed 'Dragon Lady'.

Out of the blue, Sakura exclaimed, "What do you know? We're done with the dishes! Kyaaa! Now on to the dining hall dudes!"

**xX Dining Hall ALL OVER AGAIN 8:30 pm Xx**

The moment the group entered the hall, they were greeted by heaps of cleaning supplies, courtesy of Eriol. He literally dumped brooms, mops, and cleaning rags with mountains of bottles of cleaning soap that they were buried in it.

Sakura on the other hand was spared from the sudden cleaning rainfall. Tomoyo jumped on to one of her best friends and cried, "Sakura-chan! Save me from this puny brained idiot! He's too stupid for his own good! Not to mention hopeless and perverted and crazy and insan-"

Eriol cut her off saying, "Excuse moi?! Look who's talking! You're the one that was so retarded, singing that stupid Cleanup Song! It nearly drove me off the edge of all the sanity I had left to spare after being in the same vicinity as you for more than 10 seconds! I feel the brain damage coming on now…"

"Hey!!! That song was catchy! Oh I have an idea!!! I'll teach EVERYONE the Cleanup song to piss Hiirigazawa-san off!"

So on the group went, practicing the simple clean up song and at the same time, they morbidly sang it as loud as they could until Eriol fell down anime style. While cleaning the table and floor, Sakura accidentally slipped and nearly fell, if not for Syaoran's strong arms. They looked into each other's endless orbs, until Syaoran finally snapped out of his trance and asked, "Are you alright Kinomoto-san?"

"H-hoe! Arigato Li-san!" Sakura apologized while turning a vibrant shade of red. Tomoyo magically whipped out a camera and took a picture of her precious Sakura-chan's 'kawaii' moment.

Sakura heard the non-mistakable click of the camera and she turned towards the sound and blushed all over again while timidly saying, "T-tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo cried out her usual squeal/evil laugh of 'ohohohohohohoho's. After her so-called 'evil' moment, she told her, "I can't help it Sakura-chan! You're just too kawaii!"

"Can we continue cleaning to get this done hopefully BEFORE midnight PLEASE?" Haruyuki asked irritably.

The girls glared at him because he oh-so-politely interrupted their squeal-fest, minus the blushing Sakura and squealing Tomoyo. The gang sighed and EVENTUALLY went back to their work.

Sakura hummed under her breath while cleaning, "Clean up! Clean up! Everybody clean uppppp! Wipe the table and mop the floor, everyone is cleaning UPPPPP!" After getting a VERY stubborn stain from the table top, she huffed and took a short break. Suddenly, a sponge lunged at her, and entirely soaked her tank top with bubbles. "HOEEEE!!!" squeaked a very shocked Sakura.

Next to her, the red-handed Syaoran was sniggering like mad. Syaoran 'accidentally' threw the sponge, and his excuse was (and so we quote): "I thought you needed the sponge, that's all!"

"LI SYAORAN! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOUR TRUCE WAS BULLSHIT WASN'T IT! WELL, EAT THIS BIATCH!" shrieked Sakura as she stormed towards him like an angry bull and attempted to stuff her dirty rag down his throat.

While Sakura was choking Syaoran, everyone else was in something of the same situation, meaning the girls killing the guys of course. Sadly, the boys somehow ticked the girls of by similar reasons; being jerks by voicing their ridiculous comments of how the girls looked like or their previous thoughts during the dinner, just for the fun of it.

Rika was continuously pouring buckets of soapy water down Terada's head, Tomoyo was whacking Eriol with a broom, and Naoko was spraying cleaning liquids on Haruyuki. Chiharu wasn't using any lethal weap- I mean cleaning equipment, instead, like before in the kitchen, she used a conveniently placed rolled up bamboo table mat and whacked Yamazaki's head continuously with 10 times as much force as the last incident.

Unlike the other boys, Ryu wasn't receiving the same unlucky fate. Instead, he was KISSING Meiling! How did they get into that predicament you ask? Well… It was a rather 'interesting' incident. Ryu somehow managed to continue their previous glare fest over another petty thing yet AGAIN. Only this time, the pair kept inching closer and closer to each other until their lips collided. The two were shocked at first, but both didn't pull away. Ryu wrapped his arms around Meiling's waist, bringing her closer while deepening the kiss and Meiling played with his ebony locks.

'Man, she's hot! Woah, REWIND MAN! This isn't fucking right! Why the hell am I kissing the sexiest girl on ear-, oh shit! My brain is all fucked up now because of this kiss. Must let go of these tempting lips! Surely it must be the sexual tension. FUCK! I'm doing it again!' Ryu thought in his head.

'Mmmm… Who knew this baka was such a good kisser! Wait! What the hell! I just HAVE to let go. M-maybe just a few more minutes of his heavenly taste…' Meiling thought to herself. The pair was snapped out of their make-out session by a piercing shriek from Naoko. "IMAITO-SAN!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! ARE YOU TRYING TO FEEL ME UP, TEME (bastard)?!"

On the contrary, Naoko got it quite wrong. Haruyuki was temporarily winching because of the bitterness from the sadly non-toxic cleaning liquid that he paid no heed to his surroundings. Somehow, Naoko tripped over her own footing and fell in a 'suggestive' position on top of him, with his hand oh-so-conveniently placed on her slightly revealed stomach. And there we have the current predicament.

As payback, Naoko bitch-slapped him with her 'hidden dragon' strength, leaving fat red mark on his slightly pale skin.

Finally satisfied at the beat up boys, the girls dropped their equipment out of exhaustion and crawled towards the wall beside the great table and rested their backs against it, without caring if they were dirty or not. As for the boys, they were silently contemplating whether they should give the girls payback later. Yamazaki cried while rubbing his VERY sore head, "Just kill me now, Kami!"

Chiharu heard that comment, so she replied tiredly, "Oh don't worry Takashi-san, I will GLADLY do the job for Kami!" And by that, Takashi slumped down to the ground, crying anime tears.

"I'm kind of tired… Let's take a rest guys…" yawned Tomoyo. Knowing that the girls were too tired to argue, the boys slumped themselves next to them, feeling tired as well (and not caring about showering). The girls dozed off a few minutes after in uncomfortable positions. Feeling bad for the girls even after their cleaning war, the guys leaned the girls' heads on their shoulders. Eriol thought inwardly, 'How could this angel be so sweet and cute, yet violent and scary at the same time! I have to HATE her, not LIKE her!'

Terada felt Rika shiver slightly, so he summoned some warm blankets with his magic for the couples, as well as himself and Rika. The boys took the blankets that were floating in midair and covered the girls along with their own bodies. After putting the blanket on himself and Rika, he subconsciously kissed her forehead lightly. Soon sleep enveloped them as well, so each of them rested their heads on top of their sleeping fiancées' heads.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura Panda-chan: Well, I'm finally out of therapy. Damn that therapist!**

**Syaoran: Heheheh… You certainly must have enjoyed being stuck with an ultra hyper idiot!**

**Sakura Panda-chan: WHAT?! THAT WAS YOUR DOING?! YOU INSUFFERABLE SON OF A BITCH, YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT AFTER LEAVING ME WITH THAT PYSCHOPATH HYPER FREAK! -graphic non-PG rated violence ensues-**

**xX half an hour later Xx**

**Sakura Panda-chan: HOW DO YA LIKE ME NOW, BIATCH?! Next time before recommending a damn retard, use your microscopic brain to THINK of how bad you're going to be beaten! THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU MAGGOTS, YOU GOT IT?!**

**-everyone cowers in fear as they watch Syaoran being carried to the hospital-**

**Rika: I-is that really you, S-sakura Panda-ch-chan?**

**Sakura Panda-chan: Hn, sorry I just had to let out my pent up feelings. All you people should know that I have become slightly emo, but my fury hasn't changed. As for the late promised review replies:**

-Cherry Akira Li- Heh, I know my story is amazing, if I do say so myself… Just kidding, honestly, I don't think my story is as cool as you make it sound. But keep reviewing, and hopefully my non-emo inner will come out and thank you.

-Emerald Wolf Singer- Psh… Excuses excuses, but I can understand that you have a writer's block. How's life and school? I miss you guys even though I somehow don't exactly act like it…

-CherryxXxBlossom- Well, honestly, I'll try to update ASAP but like every other normal human being, we have lives. So run along and get on with yours and I'll worry about satisfying yours and other readers' 'needs' for the next chapter, okay? I hope you will enjoy/enjoyed this chapter. And the one after that. And then after that. And then the one aft- well you get the point…

-Devil-neko-onee-chan- Well, I made up a saying, "When words fail you, random words or exclamations will do just fine." You certainly fit well with this saying. I hope you will review again for the next installment…

-kewlKagome- Yes of course I'll continue my 'fabulous story', don't you worry. Keep a lookout for my next chapter.

-blacksilence333- If it makes you feel better, we all fall for perverts at one point or another. Most men are pigs, and -glares at Syaoran- my dear 'friend' over there can justify that. But when they get out of line, just beat some sense into them, ya know?

-XxAnnxX- Don't worry; you'll be seeing A LOT more 'Hoe's around here. I made the girls a lot more tough, especially the shy and usually 'innocent' ones because of two reasons; one is because they are older and not so 'school-girlish' like in the show and my other reason is because it would fit the storyline a lot more. Who DOESN'T like girls that fight back?

As for Meiling and Naoko, I made up characters for them. As the Japanese name version (last name then first name), I introduce you Imaito Haruyuki (Naoko) and Saitoshi Ryu (Meiling), but you may have already seen 'Ryu' around the Card Captor Sakura fanfiction area. For Rika, I made Terada younger to fit the story. So I hope this clears up some of your doubts. Enjoy the rest of the chapters to come…

-heartofblades- I like your inner review side story, it shows how much we like to beat up CCS's Li Syaoran. Personally, I do agree with you about the whole TRC part, but then I find that I like the evil Syaoran with the 'cool and emo with an edge' thing going on, unlike the baka of a character with us now. Kidding, Syaoran should get some 'credit' after miraculously surviving my hell's fury, don't you think? -death glares again at the hospitalized Syaoran-

-cherryblossom101429- I hope you got some rest! You really didn't have to read until 2 am, but it seriously flatters me that you stayed up just to finish it. I hope this chapter met up to your standards.

-SOSNoel- Thank you, and I'm very glad that you wanted to send me a review via your cellphone. You wanted to send a review, but it obviously would turn up sucky (like my cellphone), but personally, I think it's the thought that counts. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Naoko: Now that that's over (don't you just HATE double words), we can tell you the description of Syaoran's hospital room.**

**Sakura: Ne, Sakura Panda-chan, you went a little overboard, but somehow, I feel no remorse! -Syaoran groans in pain- Awww… Syaoran-koi, are you alright, dear? I'll help you get up!**

**Meiling -rolls eyes-: So much for the 'no remorse' act. Admit it Sakura, you're just as much as a sucker than us when our (imaginary) boyfriends are hurt!**

**Sakura -pouts-: That's not true! Syaoran is hurt, so he can't move properly!**

**Chiharu: Yeah, Sakura-chan, save it for someone like Tomoyo-chan…**

**Tomoyo: HEY! What's that supposed to mean???**

**Eriol: Sorry to break the 'all-girls' moment, but Sakura Panda-chan has an announcement to make…**

**Sakura Panda-chan: I'm going to start a Naruto fanfiction (Sakura x Sasuke, Neji x Tenten, Ino x Shikamaru, and Naruto x Hinata) at some point, at least when inspiration comes to me, so be on a lookout for it. If you want to read it, you can, if you don't, whatever…**

**Sakura Panda-chan over and out…**


	10. The Revenge of the 'Fluffy Thing'

Sakura Panda-chan: And now, we welcome you back to Cooking wit-, I mean, Hell Under One Roof

**Sakura Panda-chan: I feel so depressed after seeing that I have so little reviews… This creation of mine was added into a C2, but I saw the other stories and they have like a few hundred more reviews than me. -cries silently-**

**Meiling: Awww, Sakura Panda-chan, please don't cry. You know they love you, like we do!**

**The rest of the girls: Yeah, cheer up!**

**Syaoran: Pft, you're just being a sissy ass. You're pathetic, crying over some reviews. Who needs 'em, they suck just as much as you do, **_**Jackie**_

**Sakura Panda-chan -wipes tears away furiously-: Li Syaoran, you are just about to meet my best friend, my fist! How -punch- Can -punch- You -punch- Say -punch- That! -punches with full force-**

**Sakura: Please stop, Sakura Panda-chan… He was already hospitalized by you, and I don't think he'd want to go a second time!**

**Sakura Panda-chan: Hn… He got what he deserved, but since he IS your boyfriend, I'll let him go. But tell him that if he wants to live, NEVER diss the reviewers or reviews. Those people that already do review are the coolest, but I'm not saying that people that only read my story isn't cool…**

**-Sakura Panda-chan goes off to her emo corner and cries even more-**

**Eriol: Well, that was 'entertaining' to say the least. But people, do try to review more. She may not be the best writer, and is pretty much a newbie, but give her some encouragement. It's her only way out of her nightmare of a reality…**

**Tomoyo: Yeah, she isn't asking for 1000 reviews (yet) like the other older fanfiction writers, but it'd be nice. We also discussed with her that she'd try to write with more style because she thinks she's not up to her full capacity **_**YET**_**. So pardon the mistakes, and CCS doesn't belong to her.**

**Chiharu: Just a note, reviews will be answered at the end of this chapter. It will continue to be so unless you people actually see it change. Got it?**

* * *

_Italic stuff- _**thoughts**

**.:Someone's POV:.- Well this is rather self explanatory**

**oO Chapter 1 Oo- I think this is also self explanatory**

**xX Change of Scenery Xx- When the setting changes**

"**Blah Blah Blah"- Dialogue goes here**

**-action(s)- What the character does for example, -coughs- and so on…**

**Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Meiling: 20 yrs old**

**Syaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki, Terada, Haruyuki, and Ryu: 22 yrs old**

**Summary: **Sakura and her 5 pals, Tomoyo, Meiling, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika are engaged to six complete random strangers, who are Syaoran, Eriol, Ryu (OC), Yamazaki, Haruyuki (OC), and Terada (he's younger in this fic, k?). All of them had to live under one roof of one GIANT mansion until the pairs got married. All of them vowed that they would NEVER love their chosen 'lovers', but will they truly stay true to their promise? AU, and has magic!! SxS, ExT, MxR, CxY, NxH, and RxT

**oO Chapter 9: The Revenge of the 'Fluffy Thing'Oo**

_This chapter is dedicated to heartofblades for her 'undying' support. Feel happy, unlike myself._

* * *

**xX Dining Hall 7:30 am Xx**

Tomoyo woke up abruptly, after having a strange dream concerning pudding, Kero, and Eriol. When she tried to move, she realized that something was keeping her from getting up. She turned her head to the right, only to find a lump of midnight blue hair below her sight. Smiling unconsciously, she stroked his hair, careful not to wake him up. After a while, she decided to go to the laundry to check whether the stuff was ready. She was stopped yet AGAIN since she was sidetracked by Eriol who pulled her closer to him in his sleep. Deciding that it won't hurt to stay with him a bit longer, she cuddled with him.

'This is bad for my self don't-fall-in-love-with-the-enemy rule, but it feels too right.'

**x.x.x.x.x**

Shuffling her feet as she went, Tomoyo noticed that none of the maids or butlers was up yet. 'Man, I know I'm an early riser, but at home I was always later than the maids!' she pondered silently.

After what seemed like a mile's walk, Tomoyo groggily opened the laundry room door, to be greeted by…

A DINOSAUR! Haha, no…

In truth, she was literally drowned in foamy bubbles from head to toe. The bubbles foamed out and spread like a tsunami, making the marble floors wet and bubbly. Shaking with anger, she trudged back into the Dining Hall, and stomped rather fiercely towards the unsuspecting Eriol. The deadly aura could be felt from a mile's radius, and it was about to erupt like a volcano. Mayday, Mayday!

Target:

Pale skin? Check.

Midnight blue hair? Check.

Four-eyes? Check.

Sexy Body? Check.

Multiple bruises from broom? Check.

Death wish on top of his head? Check. Target is locked, proceed to assassination.

Operation: Kill Eriol is on GO.

The evil glint was there, and even a retarded ass would know when to run when there was The Glint. Tomoyo kicked his shins, hit his head, and did many other various mad ass-kicking kung-fu moves. Eriol was startled/beaten awake, only to be greeted by a soapy blur sicking unmentionable 'forbidden ass-whopping' karate chops and various other non-PG rated actions. The 'blur' stopped abruptly after seeing that the target had awoken.

The anticipation was building; Tomoyo heaved breathily, ready to strike another round. Eriol was both crying out in pain and wondering who the hell would beat him up at an ungodly hour such as this; let alone some bubbly white intruder. He was looking very --- strange to the least. Like a cross between a constipated chicken and a deer caught in headlights. Yep, that was the infamous Almighty Stupid Look ™.

Let out a rather muffled war cry, Tomoyo, looking like a fluffy abominable snowman aimed the last killing hit; a bitch slap so hard that it left a red mark and heat from the friction.

-KAPOW! BANG! MEOW! KABOOM! BAM! RAWR!-

"I HAVE FAILED YOU, YOU FUGLY CONSTIPATED MONGOOSE! WHAT IN THE NAME OF HITLER DID YOU DO? WHY COULDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ONLY NEEDED 300 ml IN EACH WASHING MACHINE?! YOU DID **NOT **HAVE TO PUT THE BLOODY BOTTLE OF DETERGENT IN!

"YOU WILL DIE TODAY, YOU FOOL! MY LIFE ALREADY SUCKS ASS, AND YOU DO NOT NEED TO MAKE IT WORSE! SAVE IT FOR SOME OTHER BITCHY BIMBO THAT ACTUALLY GIVES A DAMN!" Tomoyo was on a roll; she could feel the adrenaline pumping through her bloodstream, taste for revenge still un-satiated. She proceeded to continue hitting Eriol, which was looking especially babyish (and traumatized) by crawling up into a ball and crying for his mommy while sucking his thumb. She aimed a knock-out hit to his head, so hard that she could swear that he had a head concussion. Eriol Hiirigazawa was knocked out cold.

Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner! Tomoyo Daidouji has successfully killed, resurrected, and killed AGAIN; the unfortunate NOT loser being the unmanly gay fag, Eriol! Give it a round of applause ladies and gentlemen, for the Fluffy Abominable Snowman!

Everyone else was awoken by the sound of rabid squirrels- (WTF) ehem, I mean, Tomoyo and Eriol. Instead of seeing normal, calm, and mentally sane human beings, they saw a fluffy soapy blob with purple eyes bearing The Glint as it glared at the unmoving lump below it. The rabid girl/blob was mumbling incoherently about retarded boys until 'it' heard the sound of roaring laughter.

Between gasps for air, Rika clutched her stomach and choked out, "W-What -haha- the hell -tehee- happened to you? -pig snort-" before bursting out in fits of giggles once again.

"Haha, I'm just dying of laughter right now." Tomoyo muttered sarcastically. Just then, Eriol woke up, only to see 'The Thing' in front of him. He screamed an unmanly scream, startling both his attacker and stopped the devil spawns AKA friends' hysterical laughter. When the evil onlookers saw who emitted the high-pitched squeal, they roared out in laughter again.

Eriol, looking freaked and scarred for life, scrambled from his small heap and attempted to dash for the door. He was stopped for two reasons; the first was that the floor was extremely wet, the second reason was being held back by the unidentified monster catching him by his collar. "Oh no you don't you twat! You sure as hell know I worship the ground that awaits your damn corpse! And I will PERSONALLY make sure you land there!"

"AGH! THE THING SPEAKS! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE PEOPLE; SHIELD YOUR CHILDRENS' EYES! YOU DO NOT WANT TO WITNESS THE HORROR AND VIOLENCE OF THE FLUFFY BLUR! GO TO MADADASCGAR AND CHANGE GENDERS, OR SOMETHING! SAVE YOURSELF-" Eriol shrieked in terror, attempting to run around madly flailing his arms, only to be tripped by the 'fluffy thing'. As he was groaning in pain, it only fueled more laughter for the on looking friends.

Tomoyo nodded sagely (bubbles were flying all over the place), explaining, "There you have it people; the man that can make aliens scream in terror when they see his face! You see, he's not stupid; he's just possessed by a mentally unstable offspring of Satan. He's living proof that mankind can live without a brain."

"T-Tomoyo? Is that you?" questioned Eriol after recovering from the fall.

She rolled her eyes and said, "No shit, Sherlock."

Hearing that, Hiirigazawa Eriol has passed out yet again. Life was good.

Brushing off the imaginary dust off her fluffy coat, she had an idea. "Yo guys, shall we go chill at the pool later? Instead of having breakfast, we'll have brunch at the poolside! Meet you people at 11:30!" said Tomoyo, too cheery for her own good. Agreeing, the others went up the stairs, since there was no more work to be done. That left the passed out pathetic excuse of a man Eriol and his executioner Tomoyo.

"Eriol, wake up, you sissy freak." Tomoyo attempted in waking him up, but he was still out like a light. Grumbling, she took him by the feet and dragged him up like a rag doll. Reaching their room, Tomoyo dropped him like he was a dog with rabies and ran to the bathroom to clean up.

* * *

**Sakura Panda-chan: There you have it people, Chapter nine of 'Hell Under One Roof' is completed. Now, ****here are the replies for the reviews sent from Kami-sama:**

-heartofblades- You know something? I've replied to your review so much that Microsoft Word recognizes your pen name already, so thanks for the support. So being nice, I dedicated this chapter to you. Go celebrate; you should feel honored. As for the side fight that's always amusing to read, I give you props for that since you gave me an idea for the next chapter.

-XxAnnxX- Yeah, I think the guys are a bunch of retarded-as-hell freaks. And yes, I am trying to prove that 'girls that fight back are ones to show to mama'. BUT technically speaking; in this story the guys don't need to show the girls to mama, since, well, they are -cough- ENGAGED -cough-. You figured that out as well, so really good for you.

-CherryxXxBlossom- Bleh, my previous chapters sucked like hell (since I didn't read the previous chapters before I wrote. Yes, I'm guilty of that) so I'll tell you what; I'll TRY to put in more humor when people give me quotes/insults and romance in it. Thanks to your motivation, I shall TRY to reread what has happened in the previous 5 chapters before the next (be grateful, I'm lazy as hell). P.S.- I agree that they look cute together.

-x-Melodyz-x- Yes, yes, and MORE yes. Save me, you need to help me with as much suggestions as possible, because I need ideas of how my story is looking. The previous chapters pretty much sucked like hell, so this chapter is aiming for a more CORRECT and literate one. Please help me -does puppy eyes-

-Nadja100- Ehem, well, I'll assure you that there will be an epilogue (hopefully with two parts) for the 'baby making/pregnancies' part LEMON-FREE. Read on, and you'll find it there.

-ellabell- Yes, I get that a lot around here, being cute and all. Trust me; it will have A LOT more kawaii-ness/fluff/humor/romance/whatever in the future. Keep reading…

-Cherry Akira Li- Hmmm, you think so? I thought it wasn't really that funny; but whatever. If you like funny-ness ignore the spelling, I will try as much as possible to make it greater than before. -Note to self: Stop being an advertiser for the story -.-… -

-Li Tuskino-chan- I'm glad school rocks, and I'd give anything to see this 'Genetically Modified Dragon' of yours. Rest assured, I'll be coming sooner than you think. Heads up, I'm going to visit…

As for your question, being the role of 'evil authoress', I will not give away such valuable information; even if you are my good and close friend in real life. This chapter was mainly directed for EriolXTomoyo fluffiness since I felt like it. But who knows? You MIGHT be right.

-cheng- Yes indeed, it IS getting cuter.

-sakura-pichu16296- Guy bashing and girl pranking shall be more evident in chapters to come; so heads up, prank control.

-angie-yap26- Yep, I know my story is 'ROCKIN' HELL' as you put it since you just told me. I hope you liked this chapter.

**Sakura Panda-chan: I think my fingers are bleeding -.-;**

**Meiling: Really?**

**Chiharu: Yes, since she has been on a roll. Do you know what she finished as horrible as it may be- Sakura Panda-chan last night? She finished her prologue for her new story. But it doesn't include us -wail-!**

**Insufferable Son of a Bitch AKA Syaoran: Suck it up, Chiharu. I'm personally sorry for the work that the Naruto gang will have to go do for her.**

**Sakura: Syaoran… -vein pops-**

**Syaoran: I'm sorry MOMMY! Please don't hurt me Sakura-chan -does puppy eyes-**

**Eriol: -sneaks up and knocks him out cold with a sledgehammer o.O-**

**Tomoyo: Ehehehe, revenge is OURS Eriol-kun! -high fives Eriol-**

**Sakura: T-Tomoyo-chan, a sledgehammer? -still o.O-**

**Yamazaki: Don't worry Sakura-chan, he'll live since the authoress needs him for karate lessons later!**

**-everyone sweatdrops-**

**Sakura Panda-chan: Suuure, Yamazaki-kun, keep telling yourself that. I need to work on Chapter 1 for my other story, so over and OUT.**


End file.
